Music is an art
by A-shadow-of-a-doubt
Summary: This is yaoi... Eventually... Until then it's quite nice, apart form language, but later will get detailed... Anyway Itachi and his band Hidan, Tobi and Sasori have their fist gig and force Deidara to come after some events will he find love? DeiSaso
1. Chapter 1

Deidara and Kisame stood at the back of the crowd of fan-girls

Deidara and Kisame stood at the back of the crowd of fan-girls. Kisame hadn't wanted to come alone and seeing as how Deidara was being forced to come anyway, they decided it was best if they came together. The laser lights which had been flying around at everyone stopped. The room was bled into eternal darkness. Most people were scared thinking that there had been a blackout. Kisame smirked deeming every woman's expression in the room was funny. Whereas Deidara just sighed to his self knowing full well that Itachi could never help his self to a little bit of fright.

Drums started to play deep and loudly staying in the same rhythm, repeatedly. Building up tension in the pit of everyone's stomach there were whisper of anticipation and cheers. Screams of fangirl-ishim and general calls of names to summon them forward. Kisame grabbed onto Deidara's arm so happy he would see his beloved Itachi, but slightly annoyed that the girl's next to them were going on about what they'd do if they went out with different member's of the band. Kisame wanted to go over and tell them that they'd never be able to do that, because he went out with Itachi, so bad luck.

But before Kisame howls of anger and rage could be heard Deidara had dragged him over to the bar to get a drink. Kisame took his drink and dragged Deidara back over to the increasingly growing crowd of people when the music started to get louder and more proper. As each instrument was added in, there were only sounds of a base, drums and a guitar... Then came the resonating singing voice of Itachi. It swept across the crowd causing many cheers. The band rose from the ground each one so different and diverse you wouldn't have thought they would have formed a band.

On the drums was a guy named Tobi. He was the youngest, but not the shortest. He always wore a twisting orange mask, preferring to keep a low profile when he wasn't around the band. But dark brown hair was seen growing like grass out of his mask. You could only see one eye which was a dark red he always claimed it to be real, but everyone assumed it to be a contact. The rest of his face was unknown about to the world apart from the odd few who knew him when he was younger. He always claimed to be a "good" boy, which got on Deidara's nerves the first time he met the guy. He played the drums as though they were a toy, though. As though the simplest child could play as well as him, though being as idiotic as he was he most likely believed that.

Then on the base was Hidan. He had silver hair which shone like metal when the lights faded back onto him. His eyes held nothing but evil thoughts and were a silvery grey colour; looked as though they were piercing through every member of the crowd. He could take a full sized adult down with just a glance out of the side of his eye; the first time he met Deidara they had insulted each other by accident; it took everyone around them a lot of force to get them apart. Although, since the incident was cleared up they had become close; they found it more fun to insult each other as a joke. Though, he was a very religious man he took care of his base as though it was Jashin or any of his holy objects; knowing his behaviour he probably thought it was given to him by whatever spirits are out there so he could rock; that's what he did he rocked.

The bands leader singer was Itachi, Deidara's childhood friend; Kisame's boyfriend. His long black hair wasn't held in its usual ponytail, instead it was flung out; it strolled down his back to just below his shoulders. This was the main reason Deidara and Kisame were here. Kisame so he could see his lover, they were going to spend some quality time together afterwards, for Deidara it was to give out support... And the fact Itachi wanted him there for some unknown reason. Itachi's light red eyes scanned the crowd his gaze falling onto a almost drunken Kisame and Deidara; he smirked waving at the two.

The fan girl's in front of the two almost collapsed thinking that the wave was meant for them, while Kisame burst into laughter at their silly assumptions and his joy for at least stirring Itachi's feeling for him in the middle of his big performance, whereas Deidara tried to hide his embarrassment.

Deidara's gaze fell to the final member of the band, the only member he hadn't actually met. He preferred to stay in solitude, so whenever there was a band party or some kind of celebration. He had red hair which shone a lovely bright red. His eyes glinted slightly red, but mostly brown. His features were smooth; he was the smallest of the four. He had a guitar strapped around him, so his physic was hidden. He was obviously the cutest of the four. Deidara shock his head to get the idea of a guy being cute from his mind. But, it was too late images he'd prefer to keep to his self started skipping through his mind; he began to go slightly red. He strung the strings mystically as though they were actually apart of him. He was elegant and perfect, just like Deidara's art...

Deidara made a mental note to kick his self later for even thinking of such things... He turned his gaze back to Itachi's who was smirking; staring at Kisame... Deidara turned to look at his side to see a now completely drunk Kisame. He was sitting on the floor curled up muttering about how he loved HIS Itachi-san. Deidara pulled him up and Kisame clung to his arm, begging the blonde to go on the stage, so he could kiss his dark haired lover.

The blonde sighed, he should have known letting Deidara have alcohol should of been bad. He wasn't a heavy drinker, he had been told, so by Itachi but he didn't think one pint would have been this bad.

The song had finished, but before another started Itachi snuck off of the stage as music started playing. He searched out the crowd from behind, so no one would notice him. His eyes fell to Deidara's crazy blond hair which stood out in the crowd and Kisame's slumping on him beside him. Sneaking behind the two he grabbed Kisame's waist; pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I told you I'd come and get you..." He whispered in the shark's ear, rocking him slightly. Deidara looked at the two and sighed. "Come on Deidara..." He smiled as he caught the blonde's wrist before he escaped; he dragged them both to the back stage. "I'll see you after the show!" He smirked; left them both in his stage room.

Kisame was smiling dumbly to his self. Whispering some along the lines of: "Wow! I'm special I get to go back stage. Wow! It's Itachi's nail varnish! WOW! this smells just like my lover!" The shark picked up Itachi's normal clothes and them close to his face as he breathed in the scent of his lover, falling contently into a deep slumber.

Deidara sat there amused by Kisame's show of affection, that sounded more like a fan girl than a lover actually, but he thought it was sweet as well... He sighed to his self and slumped to the back of the chair he was sat on. he doubted he would ever find anyone that meant that much to him, as Itachi and Kisame meant to each other. But, he was glad that his friends had found the perfect person for them...

There was knock on the door and a guy in a suit opened the door.

"Do you know where Itachi ran off to?" he asked as he realised we weren't the dark haired boy. I shook my head, it was a complete mystery to me. He sighed and walked off muttering some along the lines of: "I'm going to kill Itachi he's going to be the death of me!"

From the room we were in you really couldn't hear much more, but once the singing started again it was obvious Itachi had been found and directed back onto the stage. Deidara smirked to his self at the idea of Itachi getting lost...

A few hours passed and the songs changed again; again and again. Eventually there was a loud booming voice from Itachi yelling: "Thanks for coming!" then all music stopped; the fans poured out of the building muttering about how amazing the show was and Itachi; the rest of the band came into Itachi's dressing room to greet the blonde and Kisame.

Itachi automatically went to Kisame and made the shark move, so his head was leaning in his lap. The other's laughed at Kisame.

"How much did he drink, Blondie?" Hidan asked.

"One pint..." Deidara answered.

"He's a bloody light weight!" Hidan laughed at the answer; poked the shark with his base. "Come on Sharkie you've got to drink a fucking lot more if you want to come to parties with us!" He joked, then turned around once he saw Itachi giving him the death glare. "How did you enjoy the show, Blondie?"

"I wouldn't know Itachi dragged us in here after one song... How was it on the stage, vamp?" Deidara questioned.

"So, much fun! Itachi was going to strip..." At those words Kisame looked up at Itachi with puppy eyes. "But, he didn't..." Itachi whispered something in Kisami's ear and Kisame glowed and pecked his cheek.

"Tobi's, been a good boy!" Tobi yelled as he through his self at Deidara catching the blonde off guard and giving him a hug. "I played all the right beats, so Tobi's very good!"

"Yes, ok I get it Tobi!" Deidara said trying to peel Tobi off of him. "You're a very good boy now get off!"

Tobi obeyed and ran into his own dressing room. "Tobi's such a good boy! I've got to go and meet Zetsu! If I keep Zetsu waiting Tobi won't be a good boy!" He yelled, while running away.

Hidan turned around to yell something at the "good" boy, when he saw the guy from earlier passing the door... "I've got somewhere to be... See you later, Itachi, Kisame, Blonde... Oh and you too Sasori!"

The Blonde's attention shot up once he saw that the red head was in the room glaring at him. What had he done? He was getting a very, very evil glare... Did Itachi say something bad about him or something?

"Deidara, you haven't met Sasori yet have you?" Itachi questioned, though he most likely knew the answer, Deidara nodded; he introduced them. "Deidara, Sasori. Sasori, the annoying Blonde Deidara!"

"Oh thanks," Deidara muttered under his breath.

"Deidara you're going to be staying over at Sasori's tonight..." Itachi explained, no wonder he wanted him to come here.

"What!?" Deidara yelled his question, surprised.

"Well, Kisami's coming over; i know you don't want to hear what the both of us will be doing..." Itachi explained, while Deidara's face grew a bright red. Sasori's face held not really much emotion, he only glared at Deidara... Maybe annoyed, but this would explain the glare. For someone who doesn't go out for social gatherings; now getting someone dumped on him for the night, it can be really annoying... "Well, me and Kisame have to get going, we have a taxi waiting for us outside..." Struggling Itachi got Kisame to stand up next to him; get him to walk with him as they went for their taxi.

Leaving behind an annoyed Sasori and a confused Deidara...


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara was really getting annoyed with the red head

Deidara was really getting annoyed with the red head. He was an unsocial, rude, cute jerk... Even though Deidara thought he might of been the cutest out of the group there was no doubt that the red head was rude, he kept calling the blonde "brat" and had no patients at all, he really didn't talk much or anything, so the both of them had given up speech and were heading to Sasori's apartment in silence.

The taxi stopped down at a run down street, there drunks walking down the streets and once Deidara left the heat of the cab he felt the coldness of the autumn weather and smelt the disgusting smell of drugs. He felt Goosebumps roll up along his arm, as he started to shiver... Oh why hadn't he come prepared? He was only wearing his fishnet top with a weak black tank top over it; tight leather black jeans.

Sasori looked at the shaking form of the blonde. He spoke a lot once they first were heading towards his apartment, but gave up eventually seeing as Sasori wasn't going to reply. The red head paid the taxi driver; followed Deidara's lead to get out of the warmth. Unlike Deidara he came prepared against the cold, because although he had his clothes that revealed a lot of his body underneath he wore a long black coat to keep from the cold.

Sasori looked around at his street... Wasn't the greatest place to live, but he had been living in this place just over a year, so he felt a little like home. His old room mate was all into drug dealing and the stuff, so when he decided he was going to move he choose here and dragged Sasori with him. The red head sighed; started to walk forward as the taxi drove off.

"Come on brat!" He called behind him and the shivering form of Deidara ran to catch up. Deidara was obviously worried about where he was as he stayed very close to Sasori and had his arms crossed to hide his quivering form from any on lookers. Sasori didn't say anything, knowing the blonde must have been the type to get easily scared when he felt alone. Sasori really had been trying to be social, but every time he did he failed miserably. It had always been this way, thus the reason he never went to parties and such. He always thought his presence was sort of a burden to people and thought it was better not to turn at all, no would really notice.

Deidara hated areas like this. The drunks always thought he was a girl. The druggies always thought he was there to buy some and it always left him with that bad feeling when they come over and ask you something; you've got to tell them you aren't interested. He kept his head down and continued to walk closely to Sasori, knowing he was the only one in this area he would even be able to talk to, though they really hadn't done much of that, but he trusted Itachi's judgement, he had looked after him for so long like an older brother that he knew he would always be able to trust Itachi.

They reached the flat that the red head lived in and walked through the door. Their senses were filled with the smell of urine, drugs and alcohol. Deidara covered his nose he really hated these kinds of smells. Sasori just continued to walk forward.

"Don't get lost brat," he called back as he headed towards a stair case.

"Wah! Don't leave me!" Deidara called after him; ran to catch up. The stairs were awful. There were smokers trading cigarettes and drugs; Deidara really felt out of place; sort of stared for awhile, only to get dragged away by Sasori. There was sleeping form sprawled out across the floor which Deidara quietly and carefully passed and the walls were covered in graffiti and such. Sasori had to drag Deidara along after him. The blonde was so obviously not good with these kinds of places.

After the blonde got over the initial shock of the area, he was so surprised that someone like Sasori would live in this kind of area... Unless he did drugs or something... He was then once again to find that the rude red was dragging him up the stairs by the wrist obviously aware that he was terrified of these kinds of areas, but not questioning why. He knew Hidan would of had been laughing at him for acting the way he had. He knew Kisame would be questioning him. He knew Itachi would be steering him away; Tobi trying to cheer him up, but Sasori someone who only knew for awhile was trying to get him to his destination without asking a single question or giving the blonde any sceptical looks.

Eventually they reached a door and Sasori let go of the blonde's arm and opened his door, pulling the blonde in before anyone passed to see them and entered and locked the door. Sasori sighed and went into the kitchen for some drinks while Deidara stood and was amazed by the apartment.

The blonde saw tones of paintings, sculptures; so much more art stuff. He walked over to a near by painting and admired it. It looked as though it would have taken about two weeks to have been created. The details were radiant, slightly abstract, but overall amazing. Then there was a near by wooden sculpture, he was tempted to pick it up, but didn't, instead knelt down and admired the figure. It was a mask one that was painted lightly in places with reds, oranges, yellows, to make it stand out. Though it was obviously not finished.

"Do you like art?" The voice of Sasori asked behind him, for the first time that night not mean or evil sounding, just generally curious.

Deidara was a little surprised by the question and the fact Sasori was being nice, but answered: "Yes, art shows the feelings of the artist and let's others enjoy their work. It can be from the simplest thing as a painting to something as hard a sculpture, but each has been embedded with the hard work of their creator and each is different not even if it was a copy, it will still reflect different emotions..." He stared at the mask in front of him.

Sasori smirked and sat down, so maybe the brat and he could have a simple conversation with them both not actually trying to force the speech. "So, what's that mask say to you?" The red head questioned.

Deidara stared at the mask for a little longer and sat next to the red head on the couch and sighed. "It's not finished which means I can't give a proper view of it..."

Sasori thought about this true he hadn't finished it, but it still held some emotions still... "True, I haven't finished it, but what does it say at the moment?" Sasori questioned.

Deidara thought about it; answered: "For the half that has been painted and carved properly now... The colours are red, yellow and oranges at the moment which usually suggest love, happiness, excitement and such... But the artist has added them with dark colours which imply that the artist is lonely, and keeps his emotions to his self, as though he thinks that... Wait did you say you made this?" Deidara questioned which Sasori nodded to. "You're quite good you know..." The blonde rubbed his head embarrassed of what he said.

Sasori sighed; fell back into the couch slightly. The brat had only met him and form one unfinished carving had guessed everything right about him straight. He held out a glass of wine for the blonde. "You drink?" He questioned.

"A bit... Not too much..." Deidara answered, he hated getting drunk but didn't mind the odd glass, he took Sasori's offered glass; started to drink. "Quite good a little rich though..." Deidara muttered to his self causing the red head to smile at him and offer some more for him, which the blonde agreed to.

After about three more drinks Deidara was under and hugged his self to sleep on the couch, thinking that Sasori wasn't as bad as he thought he was... Though the main thought running through his mind was why was the red head sad and lonely? He thought he preferred to be left alone...

Before I leave you with this chapter I've got to say! Thank you for the reviews I updated quickly just for you guys! And of course we want to get to the DeiSaso soon don't we??

But thank you again and I hope you enjoy the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasori answered the phone that had caused the blonde to stir in his sleep

Sasori answered the phone that had caused the blonde to stir in his sleep. He answered the phone with a simple: "hello..." He watched the blonde's sleeping form as he sat on the edge of the couch, where Deidara slept, as he heard Itachi and Kisame moaning on the other end of the phone.

"What the matter with you?" He questioned; got a mumbled answer in return something about drinking so much and then having sex was the worst idea you can ever have as you ache everywhere, which Sasori replied sarcastically: "Well, I would have never thought that would hurt?" Which he got yelled at for.

"Sasori...?" Itachi asked, and then continued when he got a yes from the red head. "I'll need you to do me a big favour..." Sasori waited for Itachi to continue. "Kisame's family want to meet me, so we've got to go visit them..." Sasori continued to wait for more information. "So, I don't want Deidara to be left on his own for the whole week and I can't ask Hidan, he's sort of busy... And Tobi's an idiot who comes and visits everyone everyday anyway, so I was wondering if..."

"You want me to keep him here for the week?" Sasori questioned which in reply got him a nervous laugh and a nervous reply of yes... Sasori sighed; instead of arguing answered: "I don't mind, but shouldn't you ask him first?"

"Oh, Deidara would do anything I told him to... Within reason. Anyway I own his sleeping arrangements..." Itachi laughed at some kind of memory... "Anyway, Sasori can you bring him over here, he's going to need to collect some of his things if he's going to be staying over yours..." Sasori simply said yes and as Itachi said: "Thanks see ya soon," he hung up. Everything was getting messed up, he wouldn't be able to do his art work with the brat over his place, but he did promise Itachi yesterday that he would help him... He just didn't think it would be as long as a week...

The red head sighed and decided he might as well get the blonde up. "Oi, brat," he said as he gently moved Deidara from one side to another. He got a moan and a flinch in reply. He was obviously one who would usually get up early, so there was no need for him to be woken up so early so now hen someone was trying all they would get in reply was moaning. "Come on Deidara," Sasori whispered in his ear, trying to not disturb the blonde too much. He felt the blonde shudder beside him. "You really are impossible you know that?" Sasori asked.

Sasori gave up after a while and went to make them both breakfasts, which would be rice, toast and bacon. As Sasori entered he saw the blonde's nose twitch and slowly open his eyes. He looked slowly over his shoulder to spot Sasori bringing in two trays of food. The blonde shot up...

"Oh, sorry I must of slept in..." Deidara apologised as he stared at the clock, it was gone ten he was really over sleeping... The blonde grabbed his head as he suddenly felt very woozy... "Ow my head..." He muttered to his self.

"Well, that's what you get brat when you drink a lot before falling to sleep..." Sasori smiled warmly as he passed one the trays to Deidara. After they had both tucked in to their food Sasori decided to tell Deidara what Itachi said: "Itachi phoned..." He started off and Deidara knew that meant that Itachi had something planned and stayed quiet for Sasori to continue... Sasori noticed continued: "According to Itachi you're going to be staying here for a week, because he's got to visit Kisame's family..." Deidara's eyes showed a few different emotions, one scared, most likely because of the area, one showed disbelief, most likely because of Itachi not asking him; the other showed something that looked slightly happy, but also slightly annoyed most likely due to the fact that he'd have to put up with Sasori the sometimes happy social person and other times the unhappy unsocial jerk... "So after we've finished we've got to met Itachi at yours..."

Deidara nodded in answer, and then asked: "you don't mind me staying, right?"

Sasori thought for a second on the one hand he'd have to put up with company that he wasn't good with and he wouldn't be able to work as well if someone was around... But on the other hand there was something about the blonde that drew him to the blonde; he did understand art, so he might get some work done without being disturbed... "Nah, don't worry about it brat," Sasori smiled.

"Why do you keep calling me brat?" Deidara questioned he hated being looked down on.

"Because, that's what you are," Sasori said simply, while Deidara wanted more of an explanation he knew he wouldn't, so greedily finished his lunch.

After they had both finished their breakfast Sasori got his coat out and handed a spare to Deidara. "It's going to be freezing out this morning, " as he waited for the blonde to get the thick black coat on he put the trays back in the kitchen for later and unlocked the door, "you ready?" He asked and the blonde ran up behind him and they walked back down the stairs, but this time Sasori went into a garage and got into a car.

"You have a car?" Deidara questioned.

"Don't sound to surprised," Sasori muttered back as Deidara clambered into the warm car.

"Why didn't you bring it yesterday it would've saved money and it would've been easier..." Deidara questioned.

"Yes, it would've saved money, but if Hidan decided to get everyone drunk again there would've been no point of having it; in some area's kids like to destroy cars, so I thought it would have been easier to go in a taxi yesterday..." Sasori explained annoyed by the idiotic question.

Deidara nodded; stayed in silence as Sasori pulled out; he kept quiet so the red head could concentrate on the road, which annoyed Sasori for some strange reason... So he decided to ask a question that had been on his mind all morning. "Itachi said on the phone that he owned your sleeping arrangements what does that mean?"

Deidara blushed slightly embarrassed to admit it but answered. "You see a few years ago when Itachi decided he was going to move out of our old hometown to this one, because Tobi you know is his cousin, wanted to start a band... And of course we had been childhood friends and wanted me to move with him in his apartment thinking he wouldn't get any friends here for ages, so he asked my mother, she said no, but they agreed whoever won a poker match won my sleeping arrangements... Itachi won... I never understood why my mum would gamble that knowing that Itachi was so watchful that he could see every twitch that the face made..." Deidara obviously was embarrassed by the story as he hid his face away.

Although, Sasori wanted to laugh at such a ridiculous way that Itachi controlled where the blonde slept he stayed quiet knowing that was the thing Deidara least need at the moment, so instead they drove towards Deidara's and Itachi's apartment in silence...

Eventually after a 20 minute drive they had reached their destination and exited the car, to see Itachi standing outside waving. Deidara ran up to get all the details from Itachi, while Sasori just slowly strolled up to their apartment, which was on the bottom floor. As they entered Kisame moaned as the door was slammed shut.

"Stop being loud!" He yelled he hated hangovers; he got them a lot seeing as he was a light weight drinker... "Why do I have to put up with these pains everywhere?!"

Itachi went over and kissed Kisame's head as Deidara ran into his room to get his stuff. Sasori just sat down on a near by chair as Kisame just continued complaining. Itachi got fed up of Kisame's wails and walked into Deidara's room to see if he needed any help. While, Kisame just continued moaning.

"Sasori!" He moaned, while Sasori looked at him for him to continue. "Why are you so quiet...? Not that I'm complaining I need silence so my head can rest, but I still want to know why you're so silent..."

Sasori didn't know how to answer and just shrugged in answer. Which caused Kisame to sigh: "Come on there has to be a reason for you being so quiet all the time..."

"I don't know Kisame... I just am..." Sasori answered with truth in every word.

"You know... Those are the first words I've heard from you all week!" Kisame smiled, while Sasori looked at him like he was some kind of an idiot...

"Whatever..." Sasori muttered back; went to sitting in silence again. Kisame walked over to him and stared at him; made Sasori turn to look at him. "What?"

"Hey, you shouldn't look so gloomy..." Kisame said poking Sasori's face. "If you get all sulky and look sad your face is going to stay that way..." Kisame said. "Though, it's quite funny..."

Sasori wasn't really paying much attention to the shark. "What's funny?" He asked.

"You've never really gone around anyone's house or apartment before, but here you are at Itachi's and Dei's!" Kisame said happily. "Next thing we know you'll be at one of parties because Itachi or Deidara asked you!" He smiled.

"I don't think so shark," Sasori answered. "If I went to one of your parties all I would really see is everyone getting drunk and I don't feel like joining in..." Sasori answered back.

"Oh, don't worry you'll join our side sooner or later!" Kisame stated rather evilly.

"Are you still drunken Kisame?" Sasori questioned.

"Of course not! Itachi wouldn't let me drink anymore this morning..." He said with tears building in his eyes.

"You seem really drunk Kisame, are you sure?" In answer he got Kisame jumping on him for a hug. "Hey, get off you stupid shark!"

"I'm not drunk silly, I'm just super duper happy! Itachi's going to meet my family! They'll going to love him! I'm sure about it!" He yelled happily. "I'll introduce him to my little sister first she's only six! She's SOOOOOOOO sweet! Then my little brother he's 16! He'll love them and they'll love him!"

"Fine, do that but get off of me!" Sasori yelled.

Itachi and Deidara came in then. Deidara had changed out of his clothes that he'd been wearing last night into a blue top with black stripes streaming across and into some lose black three quarter length jeans. His hair was brushed and put up into it's usual pony tail. He had a bag slung over his shoulder, while he held a book tightly in his arms.

Itachi was surprised when he walked in though as he saw Kisame hugging Sasori tightly; Sasori trying to pull away. There was a first for everything and Itachi could tell everything was very surprising at the moment. Sasori was talking MUCH more than usual usually he would say one word and then stop; he wouldn't have even let Kisame get close to him not even 5m's near him. Of course he was trying to peel Kisame off of him, but it was surprising that he even got that close.

And then Deidara had changed slightly. He was a bit quieter and he wasn't asking the obvious questions he usually would when he went to ask something. Usually he was too shy to ask the most important questions first, he would ask something silly and keep asking the wrong things building up until he eventually got the guts to ask what he wanted to know or the person would just say knowing that's what he wanted to ask, but when he ran up to Itachi he asked straight away about this trip...

It was obvious that Kisame could tell these differences or else he of jumped onto Sasori for a hug.

"Alright, then I'll see you both in a weeks time!" Itachi said and Deidara nodded, while Sasori still struggled to get Kisame off.

"I would if I could get the shark off of me!" Sasori retorted, while Itachi smirked and got Kisame off with a kiss. "Alright, I'll see ya," Sasori said as he walked out of the apartment.

"Hey wait up!" Deidara yelled chasing after him. "See ya Itachi, Kisame!"

"Yeah! See ya!" Both Kisame and Itachi said at the same time; once they heard the engine of Sasori's car go off they turned to each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, love?" Itachi asked.

Kisame nodded. "I think so, if you're thinking love is in the air then yes!"

Itachi laughed. "Let's let them figure that out though... You just know they'll both deny it..." Itachi smirked.

"Do you want to have a bet?" Kisame asked.

"What?" Itachi questioned.

"I think Deidara will admit he's loved Sasori first," Kisame smirked.

"Wrong Kisame Sasori will admit it first," he smiled at his lover.

"But, I've known Sasori longer than you; he would never admit his feelings..." Kisame stated.

"I've known Deidara my whole life. He only tells me how he feels, he wouldn't even tell his family. And after his past I really doubt he'll try telling anyone his feelings, when it comes to love, not even me..." Itachi stated sad memories coming into his head, but he shook them aside and turned to Kisame. "Come on we've got a family too met!"


	4. Chapter 4

Deidara and Sasori arrived shortly later back at the red head's apartment

**Sorry, if there's any mistakes the computer hates me I'm positive! Anyway enjoy chapter 4 and please continue to read! And review! If not for me for DeiSaso! You know you love them… Or there would be no point of you reading this! Anyway enjoy!**

Deidara and Sasori arrived shortly later back at the red head's apartment. They walked in; Sasori slumped back into the couch, while Deidara stood by the still open door, shyly admiring the red head. He kept on wondering why the red heads personality kept changing. One second he could be the coldest person alive, ignoring anyone around him who was talking, whereas the next second his angry face may change to one that many people would have thought to be the cutest thing alive. As Deidara kept observing the red head he noticed that he had a change of clothes, he was wearing a tight black top which was short sleeved, his trousers were long and were a kind of purple colour, they had red straps coming off every now and then.

"Brat, why are you just standing there?" The red head asked with a sigh.

Deidara blushed slightly, because he didn't want to say it was, because he was admiring him, so he stuttered for a lie... "Well... Well... I, i was wondering... Where should I put my stuff?"

Sasori looked over at the flustered blonde; sighed. He got up... "You can put it..."

"In the spare room over there!" A voice boomed behind them.

Deidara turned around to be face to face with a brown spiky haired guy who looked slight younger than him. He had red eyes which were hard to see especially the right eye, but Deidara could've sworn he saw scars under the hair around the right eye. He was about the same height as Deidara, but not quite there.

"Hey, Deidara-sempai!" He yelled and jumped at the blonde pushing then both to the floor.

"Tobi...?! Get off of me!" Deidara yelled trying to push the brown haired idiot off of him.

"I can't believe that you're hear! I wanted to see you as well!" Tobi yelled out happily. "Actually why are you still here Deidara-sempai?! I thought you were stuck here for the night?!"

Sasori strolled up silently beside them arms crossed. All Tobi could see as he approached was Sasori's feet and Deidara could see everything above... Tobi slowly looked up at an annoyed red head.

"Tobi... Why are you here exactly?" He asked irritation sinking into each word "And could you please get off of Deidara you're going to scar him for life"

Tobi looked down at Deidara who he only realized he had knocked him onto the floor and he jumped on top of him Tobi blushed slightly; got up quickly.. Averting his eye sight from both Deidara and Sasori obviously embarrassed. "Sorry, sempai!"

Sasori pulled the surprised blonde from the floor as the said blonde forgave Tobi which earned him another hug, this time Sasori keeping him up. Deidara was really surprised at the moment... One from the red head for defending him, realizing he didn't like being touched like that and helping him out of that situation and the other reason, because he was positive he saw jealousy in Sasori's eyes. Though, he was slightly surprised that Tobi would hug him like that; that he apologized... he felt really dumb founded at the moment.

As soon as Tobi stopped hugging the poor blonde Sasori let go of his arm that was keeping him steady. the red head folded his arms up again; Tobi watched him and smiled. Tobi folded his arms. Sasori looked at the annoying brown haired boy and sighed, Tobi copied.

Deidara looked between the two a smile spreading across his features. "What's going on?" he asked.

Sasori turned towards Deidara and Tobi copied. They both sighed. "Every time Tobi comes over he finds it fun to copy me..." The red head explained causing the blonde to smile even wider. The blonde took in note how annoyed the red head was as Sasori moved his hand throw his hair trying to hide his annoyance and Tobi copied.

"Sempai!" Tobi called as he continued to copy Sasori's every action. "You should join in!" He yelled. "You're the only odd one out..." Sasori shot Tobi an "I'm going to kill you" glace and Deidara a "please don't" glance. But, once Deidara saw Sasori's cute glance he gave he wanted to see it again; the only idea coming to his mind at that moment was help annoy him and he'll glance like that to stop him.

So, Deidara started joining in, earning him that "please don't" glance that was so adorable! He and Tobi eventually stopped, laughing together as an annoyed Sasori gave them death glares that would put death out of a job.

"I've got to go now..." Tobi announced as he looked up at the clock. "Zetsu will be mad and lock me out otherwise..." He announced and got up to leave Sasori's apartment. "Bye Dei-sempai! Bye Sasori-san!" He yelled as he exited the building, leaving Sasori and Deidara with a cup of hot chocolate in each of their hands.

"Why did you have to encourage him?" Sasori asked after he was positive Tobi wouldn't run back in.

"Because, your expression was funny..." Deidara announced only changing the truth slightly.

"Why did Tobi have to come around...?" Sasori asked his self in a mutter, but Deidara heard.

"What's the matter with Tobi?" Deidara asked, so he was a little annoying it wasn't like it would kill anyone or anything. Though, sometimes the blonde did want to kill Tobi, he wanted to know why the red head was so against him...

Sasori thought about it for a second, and then announced: "There are quite a few reasons. One last time he was here he destroyed ten of paintings. Two he's annoying; three if he comes he stays over for the entire day meaning I can't draw..." Sasori finished his hot chocolate in one gulp and put the empty cup in the kitchen, so he didn't have to face Deidara... There was something wrong in the pit of the red heads stomach. When he saw Tobi on top of Deidara his emotions went on fire and he felt the urge to kill Tobi... But, he didn't let his emotions get the better of him... He wasn't that kind of person. But, he kept feeling his stomach knot up as he saw Tobi and Deidara close to each other and he hated it...

Deidara was left alone on the couch and his feelings continued to bug him. He felt so happy when he saw that slight hint of jealousy in his eye... Well, that was at first, but then when he thought about it that jealousy could of been directed for Tobi... It could've been for the fact that he wasn't the one to get hugged. Or Deidara might of just been imagining things... But what disturbed him the most was that he was thinking about these things... it took him a good few hours too convince his self that he didn't like the red head, he had a harder time telling his self that he hadn't kept thinking that the red head was cute; he decided he was disgusted at his self for thinking that someone like Sasori would bare feeling for him... But, after all that his heart was hurting so much more than it should have... But, he decided he wasn't going to even ask him self what he might be feeling... He knew if he questioned why his stomach hurt every time he wasn't near the red head he was going to regret it and end up even more hurt than he was denying these feelings...

Deidara slowly finished his hot chocolate it had really cooled down now from all the watching of the steam as it slowly glided up into the air. He watched as the last of the liquid left the cup; looked outside, it was dark outside. The stars were now gleaming brightly and the half of the moon that was seen in the night sky were looming beautifully in the graceful winds of the night, trying it's best to luminate the night sky... And before he had time to notice he started dozing off...

The red head that was cleaning heard a clatter of cutlery and walked out into the living room and saw the blonde had fallen asleep on the couch. He also noticed his cup had fallen to the floor; picked it up. As he crouched down to retrieve it he looked over at the sleeping form of the blonde on the couch. His heart started to race when he saw how close their lips had become; his eyes travelled across the blonde's lips seeing the moisture they had obtained from drinking hot chocolate... His mind started skipping over it's self... He wanted to touch those lips, kiss them and see what they could do...

Suddenly a knock on the door and a twitch brought his mind from it's intriguing thoughts... He put Deidara's empty cup into the kitchen and answered the door. There standing outside was a freezing cold Tobi. It must of started raining a little while ago, because Tobi was wet and true enough as Sasori looked outside there was a slight drizzle...

"Tobi...?" He asked; Tobi sniffed. "Um..." Sasori didn't know what he was meant to say when a friend turns up at your doorstop soaking wet... He sighed; he wasn't good with these kinds of things... He stepped aside to allow Tobi room to enter... "Come in..." This is what Tobi did.

After Sasori got a towel on Tobi's head he started drying his hair for the poor boy... Tobi a usually happy hyper kind of person was obviously crying and was obviously too devastated to do anything but sit. He sat on the chair opposite Deidara who was sleeping on the couch. Toni looked over to the blonde and smiled. He looked up at the red head.

"He's going to be cold without anything to cover him up..." Tobi said sincerely. "Shouldn't you put a quilt or blanket around him...?"

Sasori sighed and nodded. Going into the spare bedroom to pull out the quilt on the spare bed. He draped it over the blonde, luckily Tobi had come, although he was sad, it was a distraction for the red head he didn't want to be reminded at the moment about what he might of done to the blonde...

"Do you want anything?" Sasori asked, but Tobi kept his head down. "Hey, Tobi... Are you ok?" Sasori had to be so unlucky to be stuck in the apartment with two problems, one being a blonde with his name on him... he didn't just think that... And the other being an unusually sad Tobi... Sasori looked down at Tobi, but they said nothing...

"Zetsu..." Tobi whispered hardly audible, but Sasori could just about hear. "He refused... To let me back in the house... I begged him, but he refused... And then it started turning dark... And it started raining... Tobi was scared... Tobi was cold, wet... Tobi felt really lonely... Tobi's so scared... So alone..." Tobi's eyes were even redder than they usually were and they started to build up even more tears... "Tobi so scared... So alone..." He continually whispered.

"Tobi..." Sasori said and he looked up at him with terrified eyes, Sasori turned his head away slightly embarrassed that he was acting so nice. "One thing first... You stay here for the night... If you want..." Tobi's eyes glowed slightly, but tears still fell.

"Sasori...?" He asked and the red head looked down at him. "Is Tobi a good boy...?" He asked.

"Of course you are Tobi! Why do you ask?" Sasori answered and looked into Tobi's sad tear filled eyes.

"Cause..." Tobi started to hyper late and it was hard for him to speak without repeating every other word. "Cause... Cause Zetsu said I wasn't..." he spluttered out; couldn't say anymore, he just cried, his tears pouring out more than before. Sasori held him in a some what awkward hug. He and Tobi had known each other for a long time and not once had they known each other had either of them cried, but here Tobi was crying on Sasori's shoulder.

"Its ok, Tobi..." he tried to calm the brunette down."It's ok..." Sasori's arm was making calming motions on his back. "It's ok, calm down..."

Tobi started to feel sleepy, but before he fell asleep he whispered some words of thanks in Sasori's ear: "Thank you Sasori, you're amazing, like an older brother... love you nii-san..." He said before falling into a deep slumber... Sasori let the brunette slip back into the chair opposite the blonde... He hoped the blonde hadn't been awoken by the brunette's whimpers... He walked over to the blonde and saw he was breathing deeply and his eyes were closed... he must have been asleep... Just then his mind wonders back to the other problem other than a sad Tobi... He was about to brush his hands against Deidara's moist lips were a ringing voice startled him.

He turned to his phone... Why did someone have to ring him now...? Actually why was he wishing they never answered the phone... Answering the call he stated simply "Hello..."

"Hey Sasori... I don't want to bother you at such a late hour... But, I wanted to ask you something..." It Zetsu...

"Is this about Tobi...?" Sasori asked cutting quickly to the chase.

"Yes... Is he there?" A simple "yes" in answer got Zetsu happy again. "Thank god... I didn't mean to be so evil... I just had one of those mood swings and I didn't even realize it was raining... And when he left... Oh god I was feeling so bad... So are you sure he's there...?" Zetsu clarified.

"Yes I'm positive Zetsu. He's sleeping right now after using me as a handkerchief..." Sasori said, but not in a sarcastic tone or a mocking tone, more of a matter of fact kind of voice...

"I'm so sorry Sasori! I'll come get him right now ok?!" Zetsu asked.

"I think it'll be better to come tomorrow, one both of your minds will be clear and Tobi needs his rest... He hasn't been sleeping much because he was scared of the big concert, right?" Zetsu agreed and they said their farewells…

Sasori sighed to himself... Everything was getting way too complicated for his liking; he whispered to his self, "Why have so many problems falling on me?" After he sighed once again he walked into his room to try and sleep his self.

Little did Sasori know Deidara had been awake the whole time... Well he awoke somewhere along the lines with Tobi asking if he was a good boy and Sasori replying that he was. that line made every feeling he had for the red head resurface and collide... he thought over what had happened over well, yesterday and today and he realized he had started blushing; stuff since coming into this apartment... He knew he liked Sasori, but wasn't quite sure how... More than the friendly like, but he doubted it would be anywhere near the lover kind of love... And he thought he and Sasori had equal amounts of love for each other... But, it seemed the red head held more love for the others... He had seen the red head and Kisame hugging earlier that day... And he was comforting Tobi... But, he had never really touched the red head like that... the thought though let images drain all over thought as he blushed at the thought... What did Sasori really think of him? And for that what did he want Sasori to think of him as...?


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rose up; shone on the two who laid sleepily on the couch and chair

The sun rose up; shone on the two who laid sleepily on the couch and chair. Sasori was always an early riser and was already awake drinking some coffee and watching the news on the TV as quietly as possible as too not awake the two idiots sleeping. He looked over at them, Deidara's blonde hair glowing brightly due to the sunlight, his features heavenly as he slept; they were smoother than a silk quilt as he laid there not worrying about anything, but his dreams. He was cuddled up with the quilt the red head had put over him was held tightly to his chest. Tobi on the other had been spread out rolling over agitated by his dream... Or nightmare; the light on his face just put more shadows on his features making him look more dead than a zombie, the blanket that Sasori had put on him before going to sleep his self was half on the floor half covering the young boy. He also kept muttering something that went along the lines of: "no Zetsu puppies aren't hot dogs... No not even if you put them in a bun..."

_"Orochimaru..." _Sasori stopped gazing over at the two and looked back to the news. _"A criminal who spent years building up the biggest drug chains, gangs and such over the years has been found to be missing from his cell... We warn all people who even see this man to get away from the man..." _Sasori then saw a picture of the man he really didn't want to see at the moment, a slim man with long black hair and a long tongue poking out of his mouth teasingly came onto the screen. He really didn't want to see his old room mate anytime soon, but he had a feeling that the man would be coming by for a "visit"...

"Sasori... Danna..." Deidara muttered snapping Sasori out of his thoughts. He looked over to a sleepy blonde who was rubbing one of his blue eyes trying to awaken his self. Once he finished rubbing his eyes he looked over at Sasori one eye half lidded and stupid grin on his face... The red head felt entranced by the blonde; quickly turned away from the blonde's gaze.

"What's up with the name?" Sasori questioned. The blonde stared over at the blushing red head and a thought came to him, only one thought: 'Oh my F-ing god Sasori is the cutest thing I've ever set my eyes on... Especially when he's blushing...' The blonde shook his head when he started to get a weird feeling below the belt... He decided to look back over at Sasori's face, he was looking at him now and it looked as though his hair may of had competition for the reddest thing he owned, with that blush painted onto his beautiful features.

"Name...?" Deidara questioned...

"You called me Danna..." Sasori stated as he started to blush more... Deidara started panicking; he thought he had said that in his dream while he was half asleep... But, didn't he hear him say those two words and that was what had awoken him... Deidara flared red... oh, no now he was put into an awkward situation where if he refused to answer Sasori would suspect something and if he answered he would know about Deidara's perverted dream... He heard a sigh from the red head; he looked up as Sasori gave him a smile and announced: "Don't worry."

The red head walked into the kitchen and reappeared a few minutes late with some breakfast for the blonde... "Thanks, un..." He muttered. Sasori gave him a strange look... Why had he said un at the end of his sentence...? The red head then went over to the brunette and nudged him awake, once he was woken he handed him some food as well.

"Thank you Saso-kun!" Tobi yelled as he started greedily at his food. Deidara said his thanks and also tucked into his food. Once Sasori had left the room to change into some proper clothes, he was only in pants just now, Tobi turned to Deidara amazed. "Wow, Sasori's being unusually kind lately..." this perked up Deidara's attention and asked what he meant."Well, you see although Sasori is a kind person, he's even given tones of money to charities before... It's just when it comes to talking to people and socializing he really isn't that good... Well, not since Oro..." Tobi caught himself. "Well, since an incident a few years back... I've known him most of my life and seeing him yesterday and today I can tell he's becoming more like he used to act like..." Tobi decided to stop and mull it over and he laughed to his self.

"What's funny...?" Deidara asked he was taken aback by Tobi's one second serious behavior and now laughing his head off behavior.

"Well... I was thinking about it and... I don't believe it's... Well, it might not have anything to do with anything, but..." He turned and gave Deidara a serious look. "His behaviors changed since you've met him... Maybe you're making him more open..."

Deidara let that sink in for a second then had to yell out. "What?!" He had only met the blonde...two days ago and they weren't even full days only yesterday... How could he a simple blond be able to make someone as great as Sasori change so much in the course of that time...?

Tobi seemed to understand Deidara's expression as he answered. "I was the same..." He answered the unasked question. "Everyone is... When you met someone you love you begin to change... Itachi was the same wasn't he?" Deidara thought about that and the image of when he first told Deidara he was... Well actually the words he used were "Dei I'm getting married!" Without even asking Kisame out yet. The blonde laughed, yep before that even thinking something like that to Itachi was forbidden, he hated the idea of falling in love yet he was so lovey dovey with Kisame.

"So, has anything changed about you?" Tobi asked surprising the blonde...

"What?!" He asked flustered and backing away slightly. He didn't feel like he was going to love where this conversation was going... "Tobi what are you even suggesting?"

"What someone with eyes would see...?" Tobi grinned but let the conversation end as that.

"So, what changed about you and...? And who do you go out with...?" Deidara asked the brunette.

"Oh, I go out with a guy named Zetsu... You most likely don't know hi..." Tobi was cut off by a...

"You mean Zetsu who works down at the Akatsuki pub?" Deidara asked which caused Tobi's eyes to go wide for a second. "I take that as a yes... We're friends we work together there," Deidara smiled.

Tobi nodded, of all the co incident's in this world anyway... "So yeah... I was a lot quieter before I met Zetsu and he was a lot more aggressive..." Tobi explained, and then decided he would explain the whole story to the blonde. "You see it happened about three years ago...

(I should warn everyone this is a flash back and it's a bit gory... Not too much though! And it will be put in the view of Tobi! )

_I was walking down the street; I had been yet again pushed around by Itachi's mean brother Sasuke through one of their visits. Itachi had told me not too worry and that he'd try and stop Sasuke from being the annoying prat he was. I had nodded, but felt like taking a walk..._

_The cherry blossoms this year were blooming beautifully and they were falling gently in the winds around me... It was dark out and it caused those cherry blossoms to look so much more beautiful as the pink from the petals danced around in the darkness of the night. I stared up at them transfixed on watching them in the soft breeze._

_Suddenly I heard a scream; yells of disagreement. I rushed over to the voices subconsciously; stared over at the criminal scene before me. Some gang were pestering a few school girl's who were walking home from one of their friends houses or something, but they were being pushed around and being threatened. I couldn't stand around and do nothing... So, I jumped out of the bushes I was hiding in and tackled one of the guys onto the floor... He fell to the ground and must've landed on something sharp, because he started bleeding and cursing. I looked over to the other members of the gang. There were eight more of them and I was one mere Tobi... And I had now lost the element of surprise leaping out at them... I suddenly felt so weak and defenseless... one of the gang member's maybe the leader came up to me and slapped me across the face. _

_The school girl's realized no one was focusing on them any more and ran off while the gang decided to beat me up... I fell to my knees as one of them kicked the back of my knees causing me to collapse one of them decided to pull my hair causing me raise slightly then they saw my red eyes... You know the Uchiha's special eyes. No one usually messed with the Uchiha's they were highly respected, but they were a gang and knew they would become legendary and feared if they hurt one of the Uchiha's no matter the age... So, the one pulling my hair took a knife from his back pocket; decided to put me through pain before he killed me. He started scaring my left eye... Causing it to go slightly blind. I started screaming it hurt like hell... But I was defenseless they had even dislocated my arms so I couldn't fight back... The knife was brought slowly over to my other eye my remaining eye was shocked and terrified they could see that; they started smirking._

_"Hey, boss don't you think it would be fun to mess with him a bit first...?" The one hurting me asked someone who was obviously behind them watching._

_"It would be fun too watch... But should we really be pushing our luck he's an Uchiha aft..." The boss's speech was interrupted by someone kicking him in the face. The man fell back and went flying slightly towards the bushes. The boss looked up at the man startled and announced: "Zetsu... What can we do for you..?" _

_The man called Zetsu was tall he had this aura around him that made you feel that if you even dared to question him you would be killed in an instant. His eyes were mismatched colouring one was yellow the other a sort of grey colour. His skin was sort of pale one side, but green on the other side, as though he had painted his self like that. He looked around at the gang a disgusted look fell on his face, but soon enough it turned into one of anger. He motioned to the man pulling my hair to stand up._

_The man obliged and let go of my hair; as he strolled up to face the man called Zetsu. "So, the legendary Zetsu survived did he...?" The man mockingly asked he could tell he was alive... If just barely, but he was standing in front of them now._

_The two toned man delivered a punch to the insolent man in front of him, not listening to any more of his trash. Zetsu went through every member of the gang until most of them laid flat on the ground some had run off scared earlier, but all were dealt with. The mans mismatched eyes turned to the sobbing scared boy lying on the floor before him, me..._

_He knelt before me and put his hand gently around my chin and pulled my face up so we were eye level, He saw what they had done to my eye and cursed under his breath. His eyes looked concerned as he stared down at me; I was terrified he most likely saw that, because his next words were._

_"Don't worry I won't hurt you..." He smiled and picked me up in his arms, bridal style. "I'm sorry I would've beaten them before hand, but I needed to see who the new leader was..."_

_I looked up at him barely able to see him now because of one eye being blinded and the tears blurring my vision. "What do you mean...?" I asked him quietly, but he heard and answered. _

_"Well, i was there leader, but they committed mutiny and almost killed me, left me with the dead, but I was able to get to hospital before passing out and they saved my life..." The man explained then smiled down at the boy. "And now we're going to the hospital to get your eye sorted out..."_

_"How... how do i know I can trust you...?" I muttered; got a pair of lips lightly pushing down on mine._

_"How's that...?" Zetsu asked. "I don't exactly kiss people I'm going to hurt, now would I?" My face flushed up and before I collapsed in his arms I whispered "Thank you..."_

"And then over the weeks he kept visiting me and we started to notice the changes happening to us; after some arguments we agreed we loved each other..." Tobi finished slight as he looked over to the stunned blonde.

"Is... That how... you got those scars...?" Deidara asked indicating to the scars Tobi hid under his brown hair, but the hair wasn't long enough to cover a whole eye like Deidara's. Tobi nodded. "Um... And Tobi, I don't want to be rude... But, what are you doing over here anyway...?"

Sasori came out then clad in a black top with a chains crossing over in the middle; some plain jeans though the knees were ripped, so they fell down slightly. Deidara swore Sasori was just waiting for Tobi to finish his story about his past before he walked out... Though seeing as how he'd known the brunette for a long time, he'd most likely had to help Tobi out around that time. The red head plopped his self down next to Deidara on the couch.

"I..." Tobi started, but munched down the rest of his food before continuing. "I promised Zetsu that I'd spend the whole day with him yesterday... But, I said I wanted to drop by here and say hi to Sasori... i told him I'd only be an hour, but he agreed for me to go... But, as you know I spent most of the day here... So, when I finally got back to our house I was going to apologize... but the door was locked... i rang, but Zetsu refused to open the door... He was upset, annoyed and angry... I kept begging him to let me back in, but... he refused... It started to rain I was scared, confused, lonely... I started to feel really alone and it felt as though I was really unsafe... Zetsu must have not realized it was raining, because he still didn't let me in... He knows I hate to be out in the rain alone... It feels cold and makes you feel lonely... So, I came here... I knew Sasori would let me stay and he can be very comforting when you're sad..." Tobi smiled over at Sasori before continuing. "I stayed here the night, but now... I don't know what to do... Zetsu must really hate me..." Tear were streaming down Tobi's face; hands wrapped around his shoulders in a comforting gesture.

Tobi looked up, but Sasori and Deidara sat where they were all through the story smiling sadly, but also happily at Tobi. Tobi was going to turn and look at whoever was holding him, but a familiar voice in his ear stopped him.

"Tobi..." The voice said smoothly, to Tobi it sounded like silk. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen... I'm really sorry... Please; find it in your huge heart to forgive me, Tobi..." The voice practically begged.

Tobi turned to be eye to eye with his love... Tobi eyes were filled with tears... But, the eyes he came face to face with were even worse than his. They were red rimmed and still traces of tears were held in them... his Zetsu was crying for him... Tobi kissed him; he had felt like a jerk to leave Zetsu alone... he was never going to do that again...

Sasori stood up dragging Deidara with him, he whispered to the blonde. "We may want to leave them for awhile, you can never tell with those two if they're going to go further..." Sasori led Deidara to the room he was meant to have been sleeping in last night. "This is your room..." Sasori stated as he walked down the corridor and entered another room which must of been his.

Deidara entered the room which now belonged to him over the next week... He looked over the room, it was neat and tidy like the rest of the house, and the walls were striped black and red. Deidara actually quite liked the look of the room. He noticed the red head had already dropped his stuff into the room as they lay at the end of the bed that was in the room. Deidara shut the oak door behind him revealing a black wardrobe with a TV on it... He turned on the TV, so he couldn't hear anything going on anywhere else.

_"Orochimaru was last seen in Konoha prison he escaped and was said to be heading west..." _Deidara had heard about this case from Itachi. Apparently Orochimaru was someone the band knew... He used to live around here, but Itachi never told him anymore... Apparently it was a topic no one talked about around here... Actually didn't he used to live around this area... Maybe that's where he was heading seeing as this is west of Konoha... _"If the man is seen you should contact the authorities..." _the news announced and showed a picture to the watchers. He had long black hair which fell to his waist, an evil smirk playing his lips, a pure white skin colour and could of been mistaken as a snake...

Deidara thought about it for a second then shook his head to his self... There was no way someone with that kind of a face was going to easily be noticed if he walked around a city or a village; he couldn't escape civilization for an eternity... Deidara smiled at least he was no where near here... But, oh how wrong Deidara was wrong, as in the room over...

Sasori stared straight ahead at the long haired man. The man had a smirk playing his lips as he backed the red head into a corner. There was no escape for Sasori this time, no matter how sneaky the red head was...

"Sasori-chan..." the snake like man whispered into Sasori's ear when he could get that close to him. "You know prisons a lonely place... And I've wanted you for such a long time... Actually longer than the last time I did..." And Orochimaru bite the red head's neck. "This..." He smiled up at Sasori trying to look all innocent like.

"Why are you here Orochimaru...?" Sasori asked his worst fear. "You don't live here anymore..."

"Oh, I know... Is it that blonde haired boy who's living with you now?" Orochimaru mocked. "Cause he can't have you no one can... Should I kill him to make sure he doesn't take you from me...?" The dark haired man questioned walking towards the door as to go into the blonde's room and rip him apart.

Sasori ran forward and grabbed the dark haired mans arm pulling him back. He knew Orochimaru's plan. Either he let Orochimaru have his fun with him and Deidara would be able to live or he refused Orochimaru his games and the poor blonde dies... There was no way he would allow the blonde to even get hurt slightly... there was so many things preventing him from letting the blonde get hurt he tried to convince his self that he wouldn't let the blonde get hurt, because Itachi would try and kill him, but he knew somewhere in him that it was, because he cared too much for the blonde boy...

"Fine... You win Orochimaru..." Sasori sighed as he felt the dark haired mans lips push against his and he was pushed across the room and he landed on his bed.

Orochimaru slipped Sasori's black top off and started a bite, suck and lick down Sasori's skin. He reached Sasori's nipples and started to play with them as he moved one of his arms up to grab hold of both of Sasori's wrists. He knew the red head had given him permission to touch him, but he still knew Sasori's body would go against him with his next action.

This was carried out in a few seconds... Orochimaru slipped his hand into Sasori's pants and wrapped his fingers around the red heads member. Sasori instinctively started to thrash about he hated being touched like this by the man above him. He started to kick out and try and scratch his way away. Orochimaru just held on tighter and moved his mouth to Sasori's neck where he started to suck.

Suddenly both men were stopped dead still as they heard a knock on the door and someone open the door.

"Sasori! Zetsu and Tobi just left..." the blonde said as he walked in. He looked in at the scene before him. Sasori was lying on his bed a look of complete horror stored in his wide eyes; he wasn't just lying alone though there was another man above him. The other man had his mouth near Sasori's neck, his hand was down Sasori's pants and his other arm was holding the red heads hands down. Deidara was too shocked to do anything, just stare...

I felt sad writing Tobi's past! And I felt evil writing Sasori being treated like that by Orochimaru… And I feel sorry for Deidara! Don't worry the yaoi god will pull them together no matter what drama gets in the way I promise! Any one did I surprise anyone with Tobi's past?? Or with Orochimaru being in the story??


	6. Chapter 6

Sasori and Deidara just sort of froze, in shock and fear

Sasori and Deidara just sort of froze, in shock and fear. The red head didn't want Deidara harmed in anyway, nor did he want Deidara to see him like that... While, Deidara really didn't intend to see Sasori like that, over the few days he had met the red head he really started to respected him he really liked Sasori and to see someone he liked and respected like that he just stood there in shock, taking in the appearance of the other man that was on top of Sasori, he had extremely long black hair, it looked longer than his and Itachi's put together. His hair was covering most of his face, but there was one part Deidara could see and that was his mouth which smirked over at him evilly.

Orochimaru was the first to move and what he did was move his smirking mouth down to Sasori's neck and whip his tongue out across the bare flesh. Sasori flinched and tried to get away as Deidara's eyes grew wider. He felt rejected seeing the red head like that, he felt a crushing feeling in his chest, his eyes weren't processing that Sasori's was struggling to get away all it processed was that some guy was licking the red heads neck.

Deidara wasn't quite in his right mind, he all seemed blurry to him. He felt as though he could collapse or faint, but that's not what happened to his surprise tears fell from his eyes; his legs must have been put on autopilot, because he started running towards the door not paying mind to Zetsu and Tobi who were just leaving. He didn't look back just kept on running forward, not even looking over his shoulder as Zetsu and Tobi asked him what was wrong. he shot to the stairs and ran as fast as he could down them, trying not to trip... he didn't care that it was raining, he didn't care that he was still in his dirty yesterday clothes, he didn't care that his heart felt rejected, all he knew was that he wanted to get as far away as he could from that scene, a scene he feared, something he really didn't want to see...

He felt the rain as he left the building and he was positive he heard Tobi yelling at him from the balcony outside Sasori's apartment. Though, he didn't turn back he blocked out every thought apart from the one that was telling him he needed to get away. he didn't even care that cold water was lashing against his skin harshly, his feet just took him on wards, to where ever they were going, his whole body was against the whole idea of going back...

Meanwhile, Tobi and Zetsu looked at each other worried...

"I only came back to get an umbrella..." Tobi muttered. "That's no reason to freak out and cry..." Tobi was really confused. Zetsu went in to see if it was Sasori's fault, while Tobi continued to yell at the blonde as he saw him running our of the building and continued to run off. "Hey Deidara! I didn't mean to offend you by coming back for a umbrella!" he yelled after him totally oblivious to anything, he turned around and Zetsu wasn't there anymore... "Hello... Where did you go Zetsu...? Are we playing hide and seek?!"

Whereas, Zetsu was being serious, he knew it took a lot to make Deidara cry, he didn't even cry when someone threw there glass of beer at his face, though it did hurt him badly... He scouted the house, no one in the kitchen, no one in the living room, no one in Dei's room or the bathroom... But, Sasori's room was a different matter. There was Sasori being straddled and his arms now being tied to the bed post.

"Get the hell off of me Orochimaru!" The red head yelled. "I need to go after Deidara!" he continued to yell and struggle to get the dark haired man off of him... "Get off! Let me go!" A gag was now being put over Sasori's yelling lips and Zetsu was not going to let Orochimaru get his way with Sasori again.

Zetsu burst into the room and pulled the black tangles of hair and pulled the man off of the red head. He threw the dark haired man to the other side of the room as though he was a feather. he then turned to Sasori as he continued to struggle and pull at the ropes which were tying him to the bed. Zetsu quickly undone the restraints and helped Sasori up.

"Have you seen Deidara?" Sasori asked, worry clearly evident over his face. Zetsu nodded. "Where is he?!"

"He ran out and... Maybe you should ask Tobi which way he ran off to, he was yelling after him..." Sasori nodded his thanks; was about to run off, but was stopped by Orochimaru who held a gun in his hand and pointed it toward Zetsu and Sasori.

"I haven't finished having my fun yet, Sasori-kun..." He announced and pointed the gun mainly at Zetsu. "Back to the bed, my dear, or your friend dies..." The red head really didn't have a choice, he looked over to Zetsu he was froze in place, if he moved he would of been shot, if Sasori didn't move he would be shot, so the red head sighed and slowly started walking back. A smirk across the dark haired man's face. "I came prepared..."

Zetsu smiled. "Not prepared enough..." He muttered as Tobi came running in and landed right on Orochimaru. They both fell to the floor; Orochimaru's gun flew away from him, he couldn't go after it, because Tobi was laying on him.

"Ops, I didn't mean to... Orochimaru what are you doing here...?" Tobi asked the man underneath him.

"Tobi can you show me where Deidara ran off to?" Sasori asked the brunette, who replied: "I can show you which way he ran off to if that'd help..." Sasori nodded and they were both going to run outside, when Zetsu grabbed hold of Sasori's arm.

"Sasori... You may want to put your shirt back on before you run out into the rain..." Zetsu explained as the red head remembered Orochimaru had taken off his shirt. Sasori quickly picked up any random shirt and threw it on.

"Zetsu make sure Orochimaru doesn't cause any more trouble!" He yelled. "Can you stay here as well just in case Deidara comes back?" Zetsu nodded and decided it was time to tie Orochimaru up, while Tobi pointed in the direction Deidara had run off to.

"Thanks Tobi!" He yelled as he started to run off, but Tobi caught him. "Tobi I'm in a hurry can you..."

"Sasori... Deidara was crying..." Tobi stated, and then told him. "If I'm going to let you go off after him... I need you to do two things... One take this umbrella, put it over him once you find him and two... I want you to tell me... How do you feel about Deidara?"

"Feel... About Deidara... I don't have time for your games Tobi! I've got to go after him!" Sasori yelled trying to get out of Tobi's grip.

Tobi stared at him furiously. "I'm not playing games... You think I would when it's as important as someone's life?" He screeched back. "I need to know if I can let go after him, he shouldn't have to go through feeling sad then being comforted by someone who doesn't love him!" Tobi had tears at the edge of his eyes now.

Tobi's grip faltered and Sasori claimed his arm back before facing the brunette... He locked eyes with Tobi; he would answer his question... He already started to figure our how he felt about the blonde...

Deidara's head rested against a brick wall. He had ran far enough he felt tired his legs gave in and he collided with the floor, all he could do was rest, so he leant against the wall. He started to feel unwell, ill... His chest was hurting; he didn't want to feel this way. He wanted to be back at Sasori's joking around like yesterday... Maybe working on some pictures... Or something, but he was out letting his tears fall down with the rain. He closed his eyes and started to reassure his self that he had been seeing things. That he didn't see some strange man lying on top of Sasori... Though, his mind kept trailing back to the dark haired man... He was sure he had seen him before, but he didn't know where...

He felt someone put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and it snapped him from his thoughts. He looked up to see two people smiling down at him and they put their umbrella over the blonde as well...

Sasori ran along the streets, towards the area Tobi had pointed towards. He refused to put the umbrella up until he found Deidara, he deserved to get just as wet as the blonde was getting. He knew as soon as he found the blonde he had a lot of explaining to do but that didn't matter...

The red head was breathing deeply, trying to keep his breath as he ran through the rain searching for the blonde. His breath cold is seen easily in the cold weather around him. If he knew it was going to be this cold, he would've brought a coat... But, it didn't matter now there was no way he was going back without finding the blonde. He would die out in the cold weather if he couldn't find him; it didn't matter as long as he was safe...

Deidara sat at the front bar, sighing to his self as he remembers the events of the morning. It was about noon now and he was sitting with Pein and Konan. The news was loud and annoying and kept going through everything that it usually went through. Apparently there was a car crash last night, but Deidara was too busy thinking to pay attention.

Konan a blue haired women, who always wore a flower hairclip in her hair was making hot chocolate for all of them. She thought it would be nice seeing as though they were all cold and wet even if they stood under a umbrella. She had a silvery blue eyes colour that looked like melted mercury; she had smooth features and a kind expression.

Meanwhile, her husband, Pein had spiky orange hair. His face was kind of tough and strong, but it really only looked like that, because of the piercings that ran up along his nose. He was average height; it wasn't as though he was really tall or really short... He had a muscular build and always wore jeans, with random shirts, today it was a black and orange shirt. He was sitting next to the blonde trying to find out what was wrong with him as he continued to sigh.

"Did you get into a fight with Itachi...?" Pein asked.

Deidara shook his head. "Nope, Itachi isn't in town at the moment..." Deidara explained as he sat down on the stool quietly. They were sitting at the bar he worked in, the Akatsuki, it was closed at the moment, because Konan decided she was going to decorate it all; she was doing one good job at it the blonde could tell she had got all new chairs, well, the list would go on forever if the list started, but everything was new and all followed the colour scheme red, black and white. And the design on most things was a cloud.

The blonde and Zetsu usually worked here almost everyday at eight to one or two in the morning and odd times through the day. But, at the moment they had two weeks off which was going to end soon Deidara could tell, because the only thing that needed to be changed now was the colour of the walls.

"So, if it isn't Itachi, is it cause you have to stay at yours and Itachi's house all alone, with no one to keep you company, we can if that helps..." Pein offered, but Deidara cut him off.

"I'm actually staying at a friend's... Sasori from Itachi's band..." Deidara explained.

"So, you had an argument with him... Wait a second I remember... Konan didn't he used to go to our old school...?" Pein questioned.

"Yep, he was always nice and playful until year 10..." She said.

"What happened in year 10...?" For Sasori that would've been about five years ago...

Pein and Konan looked at each other as if to debate to tell or not. "Well, we can't tell you exactly what happened; we've sworn an oath... You have to ask Sasori if you want to know..." Pein explained. "Let's just say Sasori's been an orphan since he was four, he had only one living relative, but he refused to live with her thinking that he would be a burden for her, so he moved in with a friend of his they became room mates like you and Itachi, but although he thought he could trust the guy... He ended up betraying him... If you want details ask your friends I'm sure they'll tell you..."

"But, i got into a... Well, it was sort of an argument..." Deidara really didn't want to explain what he saw. "With Sasori... He most likely hates me; that makes my chest really hurt..." Deidara complained and Konan started smirking, while Pein looked slightly shocked. The blonde looked over at them, they were being unusually quiet, and they were staring at him.

"Wait, you're saying your chest hurts, thinking that Sasori hates you... After having an argument?" Pein questioned looking at the blonde in front of him with puzzled eyes. Deidara nodded. "Damn, I've lost again..." Pein moaned and handed 20 Ryo to Konan who was jumping up happily.

"Yes, the yaoi god favors me!" She squealed in delight. "He favors me and allows me to keep beating everyone at bets!" She squealed.

Deidara looked between the two with a puzzled look. "What are you two going on about...?" He questioned. "Why are you giving Konan money...?" he gave them both looks of confusedness.

Pein wrapped an arm around Deidara's shoulder and pulled him closer to the both of them. "Deidara, Itachi's told me you've never been in a relationship, so of course you don't know what's going on basically is you've fallen in love with our red headed friend Sasori!" Pein stated and watched as Deidara's eyes looked over at him in fear. "What you've got to learn and you've got to know..."

Konan put a reassuring hand on Deidara's shoulder. "Don't worry... Let's explain... Ok, so you had an argument with Sasori and now your chest hurts...?" Deidara nodded in agreement. "That's happening, because your heart's hurting to see the man you love in pain; such. You want to be with him and your heart's going to moan until you have him... Until you make everything better..."

Pein nodded in agreement then added. "Oh, and that money was, because of a bet, I always lose against Konan. She bet you would be in a gay relationship, I bet you would be in a straight... I always lose... Even about Kisame and Itachi..." Pein sulked.

Konan nodded her head in a way that said Pein was an idiot. "Anyway..." Konan said, pushing Deidara out of his chair. "You've got to go and talk about this with Sasori..." She pushed him to the door. "Not being mean or anything, but you've got to or your chest will hurt even more!"

"But..." Deidara stuttered.

"This is no time for buts mister! You have to go out there and talk to him! Now go!" she opened the door and shoved Deidara out. He was thrown into the cold weather. He heard a: "Oh, and you and Zetsu are wanted back here this Saturday!" before the doors slammed shut, but not before he heard a name on the TV which made some memory click in... he heard the name Orochimaru.

The face of a pale guy with extremely long black hair and a smirk on his face came to mind, from the news earlier that day, then the man on top of Sasori came into mind... he stopped in fear... That guy, it was Orochimaru and he just left the red head alone with some villainous man... He started running he needed to get back to the apartment before anything more happened, before Sasori was killed on anything...

He didn't get too far though as he felt someone grab him and pull him into a tight embrace. The blonde's eyes grew large in surprised, he felt breath deeply hitting his chest and saw a whole field of red hair. He looked down at Sasori... he looked extremely tired...

"You've... Had me... Worried..." Sasori breathed out the words...

See I told you the yaoi God would put them back together… But, there's some drama at the end of the next chapter… Actually there's drama all the way through the next chapter! I've been writing this since six in the morning it's taken three hours to write this chapter! I'm sure I typing slower than usual… Oh, well please review the next chapter should hopefully be up in a few hours! : Runs away to write next chapter, yelling: You can never guess what the big drama at the end of the next chapter is!!

Oh I'm also happy because I finally got Pein and Konan in oh and I got to explain about Zetsu's and Deidara's job, because I thought some people might be confused about why Deidara was doing no work… Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

"Feel

_"Feel... About Deidara... I don't have time for your games Tobi! I've got to go after him!" Sasori yelled trying to get out of Tobi's grip._

_Tobi stared at him furiously. "I'm not playing games... You think I would when it's as important as someone's life?" He screeched back. "I need to know if I can let go after him, he shouldn't have to go through feeling sad then being comforted by someone who doesn't love him!" Tobi had tears at the edge of his eyes now._

_Tobi's grip faltered and Sasori claimed his arm back before facing the brunette... He locked eyes with Tobi; he would answer his question... He already started to figure our how he felt about the blonde..._

_"So, what is it how do you feel for Deidara; don't lie, because if you do I won't let you go after him!" Tobi yelled, his red eye staring at Sasori deadly._

_Sasori's red eyes changed to annoyance. "Tobi... Do you think I would chase after him If I didn't care?" Sasori questioned. The brunette was being really stupid now; Deidara was getting further away from them with every heartbeat._

_"If you care, so much tells me how you feel about him!" Tobi screeched, tears streaming from his eyes now._

_"Tobi..." Sasori started wiping away some of Tobi's tears. "I love that blonde idiot, why do you think I'm going after him... And I can tell you cares about him too so don't worry, I'll get him back before anymore harm can be done..." Sasori stated and smiled down at the crying brunette running off, with an umbrella. _

_Tobi looked down as he saw Sasori run out of the building and run towards the direction Tobi had told him to. The red head was getting drenched as he ran away in the rain. Tobi saw he had the umbrella in his hand, but refused to put it up... Tobi's one red eye stared out and he yelled one last thing to Sasori: "You better not hurt his feelings!"_

Sasori recalled what he had promised to the brunette and pulled up the umbrella that he had in his hand, so it covered them both. They stood under the umbrella holding onto each other tightly. Not saying a word, not even trying to tell each other what they were feeling. They were too full of content to care about any of that... Sasori's hands were around Deidara's neck and his head was resting between Deidara's neck and chest, whereas Deidara had his hands wrapped tightly around Sasori's waist and his chin was resting on Sasori's red hair... Even though they hadn't told each other those mystical words they still felt as though were getting those feelings.

Sasori looked up at Deidara. His red eyes showed some hurt as he looked up at Deidara's one seeable clear blue eye. He was even wetter than Deidara was seeing as he had been running longer and further than the blonde had in the rain.

"Deidara... What you saw in the apartment was..." Sasori was cut off as Deidara's soft lips fell onto his. Deidara's eyes were closed and Sasori started to feel his eyes shutting. They only touched for a few seconds, but it felt like a millennium. As their lips separated they found their selves blushing a lot. "Um... Let's talk about it when we get back..." Sasori muttered afraid to ruin the moment; Deidara just smiled and took Sasori's hand and started to walk back to their apartment.

Though, once they got back their whole mood just was destroyed. Tobi was on the floor crying over the body of Zetsu's. Zetsu had been knocked unconscious it seemed. Sasori ran forward as did Deidara.

Sasori pulled on Tobi's arm and the boy easily fell into Sasori's arms. His eyes were full of tears. Deidara knelt down next to Zetsu. He had never seen his friend get beat; not this badly, the man had scars crossing each side of his face each following the pattern that if put together it would fit so well together like a key in a lock or a puzzle.

"Tobi... You're bleeding..." Sasori stated behind Deidara. The red head stood back slightly and observed the wound; Tobi's left eye had even more scars flying across his skin. They had been inflicted by what seemed to be a kitchen knife. "Who did this...?" Sasori asked though he was sure he knew the answer.

Tobi looked between Zetsu, Sasori and Deidara, this was a topic avoided for so many years and now it seemed the conversation was going to have to be talked about. He looks into Sasori's brown eyes. "Orochimaru..." He stated confirming Sasori's force fears.

"Did you call 999?" Asked Deidara trying to avoid the topic of Orochimaru, he could see how much it pained the red head. What ever Orochimaru had done, he was going to pay, he would even die if he had to... He had just become number one most hated man in Deidara's mind even topping his mother...

Tobi nodded and as if on cue a whole group of police and doctor arrived outside the estate area. Tobi went outside to greet them with Deidara as Sasori looked around his now destroyed living, he moved out the way as medics came in and looked at Zetsu who was sprawled across the floor. Tobi was being seen to and Deidara was being questioned by the police. Sasori walked over to them, seeing if they wanted to ask him anything.

"Hey Sasori..." The police officer talking to Deidara waved as he came towards him. "Long time no see!"

Sasori walked up and gave the man a look of disbelief. "What the hell are you doing here Gaara?" Sasori questioned the younger red head. Deidara looked between them wondering how they knew each other.

"Well, I and Temari have been given this assignment, after all we know him from when we were younger and we know what he wants more than anything in the world..." Gaara explained, with a smirk playing his lips.

"And what would that be?" Sasori asked he knew he was going to dread the answer; it was true he did, because Gaara pointed at the older red head with a sad smile on his lips. "Why me?"

Gaara sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I really don't know, but you feel like explaining what happened here...?" he asked.

Sasori looked over at Zetsu and Tobi. "I only know what happened before we left..." he stated. "Come in after everyone else leaves and I'll explain," Sasori told the other red head who nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll come back in a few hours then, I'll tell back up to go back and I'll question little Tobi... Well, I guess I'll see you in a about an hour..." Gaara exclaimed. He was about to walk off, when he turned back around. "Hey, you and Hidan are still friends, right?" Gaara asked which Sasori nodded yes in answer. "Then sorry... But, he was in a car crash... And he's been severely hurt..." Gaara delivered the bad news and told back up to leave.

Eventually it was only Sasori and Deidara left. Gaara had gotten rid of all the police force saying there was nothing left here they could work from. Tobi and Zetsu were rushed to the hospital, so all the medic's left. Sasori wrapped a arm around Deidara reassuringly and they both entered the apartment. At that moment and time everyone felt a little sad and lonely; the red head still hadn't had the chance to tell the blonde how he felt about him...

**So, yeah did anyone realize that this car crash sounds familiar?? Cause it was mentioned in the other chapter! See I don't throw random stuff in there for no reason! Well, please read and review! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Oh, and sorry for it being quite short!**


	8. Chapter 8

Deidara held on tightly to Sasori as they both sat on the couch, the blonde was practically sitting on the red heads lap try

Deidara held on tightly to Sasori as they both sat on the couch, the blonde was practically sitting on the red heads lap trying to keep his self calm. He had just seen two of his close friends badly hurt and it hurt him inside. At least he had Sasori to help him keep calm. Sasori had Deidara's blonde hair ticking his nose as he sat with the blonde on him. He kept kissing the blonde's golden hair trying to help calm the sniffing blonde. Deidara had never seen something like this before; although it was hardly unusual Sasori had once or twice before.

"Deidara..." The red head whispered in the blonde's ear. Deidara looked up him eyes had tears building up in them, Sasori gently placed his lips down onto the blonde's, the blonde instantly closed his eyes and for some reason he decided he wanted to deepen it. Deidara opened his mouth slightly and flicked his tongue across Sasori's lips. The red head was shocked to say the least, but obliged and let Deidara enter his mouth. Deidara's and Sasori's tongues battled for dominance eventually the red head gave in and allowed Deidara to take over the kiss.

Deidara moved slightly, so he had better access to the red head's mouth. Deidara was kneeling over Sasori, one knee rested between Sasori's legs the other as close to Sasori's body as it could be on the outside of the leg. His arms were wrapped around Sasori's neck his hands playing with the red crops hair planted on Sasori's head. While, Sasori had his hands tightly wrapped around Deidara's waist his hands comfortingly stroking his back.

"Am I interrupting anything...?" They heard someone ask from behind them, they looked over to see Gaara from earlier.

Sasori sighed. "If you came any later you may have..." The red head answered his grip on the blonde loosening. The blonde slowly got off and sat next to Sasori; his hand intertwined with the red heads. Gaara walked over to the opposite chair.

"It's been a long time..." Gaara stated as he plonked his self down onto the chair. "And it seems we meet once again, because of that vile Orochimaru..." Sasori nodded before Gaara asked: "So what happened?"

Sasori sighed and went into explaining the events of the day earlier: "Well, Orochimaru came attempted to rape me, but Deidara walked in, he ran off alarmed, but that got Zetsu's attention he came in got him off of me, while I went to get Deidara back Orochimaru must of attacked Zetsu and Tobi, we got back about five minutes before you entered..."

Gaara nodded. "While, according to Tobi, Zetsu tied Orochimaru up, but didn't realize that he had hidden a knife in his shoe, but once Zetsu's back was turned he threw it at him and Zetsu fainted, then he decided to torture them both a bit before you got back, but he left the building about ten minutes before you both came..." Gaara saw the questions in both Sasori's and Deidara's eyes and answered them: "Yes, they'll be fine... Tobi will be let out tomorrow, but Zetsu's a little unstable, so they don't know when he'll be let out..."

"What about Hidan?" The blonde asked he hadn't forgotten about the rube silver haired man. "What happened...?"

"Well, Hidan's swearing that's he's fine and telling the nurse's to fuck off that he wants to go and see someone called kakuzu, who apparently brought in earlier that day..." Gaara sighed, before continuing. "He was speeding, this Kakuzu guy was sent there earlier and he wanted to see if he was alright, but didn't pay attention to the roads and his car was destroyed as he crashed into someone else..."

"Kakuzu... What's he doing in hospital?" Sasori asked.

"You know someone called Kakuzu?" Gaara asked which Sasori nodded yes. "Well, some gang wanted to steal his money he refused and got attacked instead... he still kept his cash though..."

Sasori nodded. "That sounds just like him..."

"Who's Kakuzu...?" Deidara questioned, which Sasori simply answered: "The bands manager."

Gaara got up. "Well, I've got to go back to the station..." He stated. "Or Temari's going to kill me... Sasori, Deidara watch your backs you don't know who you can trust out there..." He waved his good bye as he left the apartment slamming the door shut behind him.

Deidara looked over at Sasori who had his eyes closed. "Are you ok Danna...?" The blonde asked, the red head smiling back over at him.

"Not 100 percent, but I'll be alright..." The red head answered.

"Are you sure you look stressed out..." Deidara stated.

"You worry too much, Dei..." He replied closing his eyes, he felt the pressure on the couch move slightly; hands resting on his shoulders. He looked behind him to see the blonde smiling at him, and then he felt pressure on his shoulders shift slightly as he felt the messaging feeling.

"Your way too tense... Daaaaaaaanaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Deidara whispered into Sasori's ear.

"And your way too irresistible." Sasori answered back taking Deidara's hand and kissing it softly. "Anyway, you'll want to know about Orochimaru, right?" Deidara nodded. "Well, this goes back to around year 10, so I was about 15 years old...

_I was an orphan, I didn't want to bother my grandmother by living with her, so I decided to live on my own... Kind of hard at such a young age, but Orochimaru and me had been friends for years, he's slightly older; owned his own apartment, this one to be exact; he offered for me to live with him. He told me it wasn't any bother to him seeing as we were friends; after many arguments I agreed._

_It was fine for quite a while, I knew the neighbourhood wasn't exactly nice; I knew Orochimaru was a leader of quite a few gangs and chains; such, but I ignored that not wanting to get involved in that sort of stuff. I was just trying to work on my art and music hoping to finish senior school and head too college to get a good job, then one night when I was studying I didn't notice Orochimaru had snuck into my room._

_With one swift movement I was pulled down to the floor. I looked up and saw the snake like guy standing above me smirking as he crept over me. His face getting closer and closer to mine. My heart beat was running faster than a hare from running a fox, I was afraid and I was defenceless... I couldn't do anything to stop him... I felt his arm snake around my back brushing against my spine, I tried to get away, but there was no escape, he had cut all retreat off and I was going to be forced to do stuff that i knew I wasn't going to enjoy._

_But, I wasn't just going to give in; so I tried to get away, I pushed him as hard as I could, not wanting to be anyway near the man above me. He smirked down at me; threatened to tie me down with rope, he thought it would be much more fun with bondage... I stopped... I didn't want to be tied up, I let him have his way with me... There was nothing else I could do..._

_I laid there as he tore my clothes away from me. His eyes filled fully with lust, that all he wanted he didn't see me as someone one, no; as something. A toy he could just riffle with when he had the time...I tried to ignore the events of that night, but I still feel the pain. Still remember the screams I gave as he just thrust into me without warning or without being stretched, as he moaned and panted. His evil touch as he thrust in and out without any care of how I felt... He didn't care all he wanted was something to make his lust fulfilled._

_I woke the next morning aching all over. The snake like man had left me alone, no quilt around either to wrap around my cold naked form. I got some clothes on; forced my self to walk out the room, although that was one of the most painful feelings I had ever felt. It was about seven in the morning before school, so I would be able to catch Tobi._

_I called him and explained what happened he was other in a heartbeat. He found me there withering in pain and he got Zetsu to come over and help. Luckily Zetsu had brought some medics with him; then they went through the whole procedure. Asking what the matter was; the police got involved... A red head about the same age as Orochimaru came and explained what Orochimaru had been doing out on the streets; with our combined statements, Orochimaru was sent to jail... _

"He was meant to be in there for life... But, as you can see he's broken out of jail..." Sasori finished it off, obviously not wanting to go into details.

Deidara looked over at the sulking red head and decided to ask: "Who was the other one to give a statement... It's not everyday someone says something that might get them killed..."

Sasori smiled at the question, it seemed just like something the blonde would do according to Itachi... Ask a question that didn't really have much significant... "Well..." Sasori started and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. "That would be Gaara... Now do you mind me asking what the big question you want to ask is...?"

"Well, I only want to know... Why weren't you struggling earlier today when Orochimaru was on you...? You said last time he threatened to tie you up... Did he do the same?" The blonde questioned.

The red head shook his head no causing some hair to fall into his face, making him look even cuter to Deidara. "He threatened to kill you..." Sasori stated and looked down at his wrists which had rope burns running across them. "Though, he did tie me up..." He faded off.

The blonde didn't want to see the red sad; pulled him tighter to his chest, moving the red head face up to his and kissed him lightly on the lips. Deidara silently moved his tongue across Sasori's begging for the door to open; which they did and the blonde's tongue travelled into the Sasori's mouth and danced around his. Their tongues moved elegantly around each others like a rehearsed dance, as though they had been doing this for years, but like all dances it must end; they pulled apart panting for breath.

The blonde felt tired; whispered a few words before drifting off into a silent slumber. "Thank you Danna..."

**Well, that's this chapter done, hope you enjoy… I didn't! Writing stuff with Orochimaru being evil to Sasori isn't something I enjoy writing… (Pouts) Damn you evil snake thing! How dare you touch Sasori at the age of 15 or any age! He's Deidara's! Well, anyway R&R please! **


	9. Chapter 9 and 10!

"Let's see Hidan first," The blonde stated

"Let's see Hidan first," The blonde stated. "He doesn't like staying still so will be annoyed he hasn't been able to walk about; we should go to him instead!"

"Before or after he's killed one of the nurses?" Sasori asked; got glared at by the blonde who had his hand wrapped tightly around the red heads.

"He isn't that bad," he said simply and continued to pull Sasori forward. They had got all the room numbers and where they were from the front desk and were travelling the cold hospital searching for the rooms.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I DON'T LIKE SITTING STILL, SO I WON'T! LET ME OUT!" They heard from the corridor next to the one they were on.

"I guess we've found Hidan..." Sasori muttered and got pulled around the corridor to see Hidan wrestling to get a nurse off of him.

"GET OFF YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" He screamed, but she just squashed him even more.

"No way! You are going to calm down or drugs will have to be the answer!" the nurse yelled in answer. She had blonde hair and looked young. She was obviously strong as she kept Hidan in an arm lock. "You need to calm down or you won't heal!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF I BLOODY HEAL OR NOT!" He yelled.

"But, then you won't be able to play with us anymore," Sasori stated being dragged over by Deidara.

The silver headed mans view shot over to the blonde and red head that were walking towards him. He smirked and let the blonde nurse drag him back to his bed. His two friends followed them in. After the nurse walked off happy that Hidan had calmed down for the day, Hidan focused on the other two.

"Hello blondie, Sasori," He nodded to each. "How did you know I was here?" He asked curiously. "No one knows it was me in that accident; I haven't rung anyone yet..."

"We were actually told by the police..." Deidara muttered. Hidan's eyes shot up he was definitely intrigued.

"The police...?" He asked.

Sasori cut him off with a simple: "Orochimaru."

"What that fucking bastard is back?!" He questioned. "Did he go after you again?"

Sasori nodded. "Yep, and he hurt Tobi and Zetsu pretty bad."

"What they both got hurt?" He questioned.

Deidara nodded this time. "Sasori left to chase after me; they got badly hurt while we were gone..." The blonde looked down sort of ashamed.

"What... That makes no sense... Why would you chase after Deidara...? Why did you even leave?" Hidan stuttered not understanding anything.

"Hidan, Hidan, Hidan... You're so not good at love, so just don't ask," A voice sounded behind them. They all looked over at the door to see a man with brown hair and black eyes staring into the room. The man leaned to the side slightly a smile on his lips; his hand resting lightly on his hip. He was wearing basic baggy clothes.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled out. "You better get your arse over here!"

"And why should I?" Kakuzu smiled. "Why don't you come over here?"

"You don't know how much I want to, but they won't let me..." Hidan sulked.

"Aw, don't cry," Kakuzu smiled again and walked over to Hidan and sat on the edge of his bed. "Hey, Sasori... And you must be Deidara."

"Didn't i see you looking for Itachi at the concert?" Deidara questioned and got a nodded yes from the man.

"This is Kakuzu," Sasori explained. "He's our manager..."

"And my lover, so could you leave us alone for a bit?" Hidan questioned.

"Of course, we have to see Tobi and Zetsu anyway. See you later Hidan, Kakuzu," Sasori waved good-bye and left Deidara following behind him yelling his own good byes.

Kakuzu smirked after the two were definitely out of ear shot. "They seem to be getting along..."

"What's going on?!" Hidan yelled, he still didn't understand anything that was going on.

Kakuzu sighed and kissed Hidan's forehead. "Deidara's been staying over Sasori's over the week, because Itachi's meeting Kisame's family. Though, I'm positive that Itachi's doing this, so Sasori will become more social... And so Deidara becomes more secure... Either way they're falling in love," He smiled down at the silver haired man who had a confused expression on his face.

"But... What has that got... Why does... Oh I don't understand at all..." Hidan sulked.

"No worries, you're always idiotic, that's just who you are... You should get well soon though..." Kakuzu stated.

"Are you worried about me for once...?" Hidan questioned. "Aren't you usually worried about your money and not me..."

"Of course I'm worried If you're not healthy how am I going to get any money...?" Kakuzu questioned; laughed as Hidan's face turned into one of disgust. "Aw, don't worry I love you too." He kissed Hidan's head and smiled again.

"Tobi's a good boy... I'll stay here until you're better!" They heard a sad yet hyper voice yell from the room they were just about to enter. "You'll get well soon enough with Tobi helping!"

"Please Tobi stop trying to help, you might end up poisoning my food..." They heard Zetsu's voice call back...

"But, Tobi's a good boy! Tobi will never do that!" He cheered back.

"Sorry Tobi, but I've got to agree with Zetsu you'll end up killing him if you help," Sasori stated as he walked into the room. In the room Tobi was trying to get Zetsu to eat his food, while Zetsu just kept avoiding the spoon Tobi held in his hand. Zetsu's face held that of one who wished to be helped out of the situation they had already gotten their selves into. The red head walked over to them and pulled Tobi off and walked out the room leaving Zetsu and Deidara in the room.

"How are you Zetsu?" Deidara questioned walking over to his mismatched friend.

"Better than yesterday..." Zetsu replied and looked over Deidara. Then asked. "And you?"

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" The blonde questioned.

"Well, first you walked in on your boyfriend having sex with someone..." Deidara cut Zetsu off.

"We're... We... We're not going... Out Zetsu..." He was bright red and looking towards the floor, embarrassment pouring into every feature he had.

"Ummm... True... For the moment... But, anyway you walked in on Orochimaru molesting someone you love. Then you run out in the cold rain without anything to keep you dry and warm; you disappeared in that weather for hours. Then you come back and me and Tobi are badly hurt, you've never seen anything like that before, have you? Then I'm guessing Sasori explained some of his pass for you, which mean you would be distressed about the whole rape thing..."

Deidara's one visible eye looked over at Zetsu. "You know me too well Zetsu... But, I'm sure you're not better than yesterday. First you wake up with the pain and those marks on your face... Sure you've got into many fights before, but not since I've come to live here... Maybe even longer... Then when you wake up you've got Tobi crying over you with a bandage over his eye; you beat your self up for not being able to help any more. I'm sure you've been worried about me and Sasori as well since you've gotten up. Then Tobi wants to do all he can to help; you can't say no, because you'll hurt him, but it's hurting you for him to help you... Am I right?"

Zetsu laughed lightly. "Looks like we understand each other very well... So what's happened since I've been out cold? Did you pronounce your undying love for each other? Did you get ill from being out in the rain?"

Deidara shook his head. "I'm feeling slightly ill, but not bad enough to do nothing, the reason is, because I bumped into Konan and Pein... They want us back at the place next Saturday... But, I doubt you'll be able to work there by then will you? Hidan's been badly hurt and I think Kakuzu had been hurt or something... But I'm not positive... And undying love? Have you gone mad?"

"No I haven't, you know you love him, it hurts to think some jerk took advantage of him, am I right...?" The blonde nodded solemnly. "Then tell him!"

"But... If he says no..." The blonde muttered.

"Oh, right... You fear rejection more than anything..." Zetsu muttered to his self as he remembered what Itachi had told him a few years ago. "I know he loves you as well... Tobi says it's so easy to spot. He thinks he could be miles away and still be able to see that Sasori's changed... But, he might be lying to his self... Which would end up with him rejecting you anyway... But, don't worry he definitely loves you..."

"I just... I just can't say those words..." He mumbled.

"Well, you're just going to have to learn..." Zetsu smiled reassuringly.

"What you want me to stand at a mirror practice saying I love you?" Deidara asked.

Zetsu laughed. "Well, they do always say practice makes perfect." He smiled.

"True, true..." Deidara laughed with him. "You know with you out I've got to do twice as much work for Pein..."

Zetsu's smile increased. "I might not be able to help you, but I'll see if I can go to the re-opening. Konan will kill me if I didn't..."

"She would... Did you know her and Pein have bets on everyone?"

"Yeah, she bet that I would find love after some big battle, and it would be a guy, Pein bet I wouldn't find love at all... I'm sure she goes around setting up scenes for everyone... Fan girl's and their yaoi love scenes..." he sighed.

"Right."

Meanwhile...

"It's ok Tobi..." Sasori reassured the crying Tobi, who was holding tightly onto his clothes, letting his tears run down Sasori's shirt.

"But, he won't let me help him... That means he doesn't love me..." Tobi muffled into the top.

"Stop talking nonsense, it just means he doesn't want you to be effected by his own scars... Anyway, are you allowed out of hospital yet?" Sasori questioned.

"I'm allowed out tomorrow..." He muttered. "What are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do?" Sasori questioned.

"About Deidara..." Tobi explained. "Are you going to ask him out...?"

"Wha... What...? Do you mean?" Sasori stuttered.

"You love him right?"

Sasori felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. "Well... Yeah... I do..."

"Then tell him!" Tobi looked up at Sasori hope in his teary eyes.

"But, what if he...?"

"He would never leave you! He obviously loves you as much as you love him!" Tobi yelled. "Just go and tell him!"

"But..." Sasori tried to counter, but cut off with a loud yell of: "No buts!"

Tobi stared at the red head intently. "If you don't tell him... I will..." Sasori looked over at the usually annoying hyper brunette. "I'm serious! I'll give you a week, so next Sunday, if you haven't told him how you feel, I'm going to tell him!"

"Tobi... I think he knows..." once again in that conversation he was cut off by Tobi asking: "Have you actually told him personally how you feel?" Sasori looked away admitting that he hadn't. "Then he might not know, tell him! Those three lovely words make ALL the difference!" Tobi stated and started pushing him back towards the room. "Tell him, sometime over the week! Preferably before he goes back to being Itachi's room mate!"

Sasori felt his heart stop. That's right, he forgot after all the drama... Deidara would be leaving Friday and going back to Itachi's... When he finally got pushed to the door, Deidara was just leaving; Tobi had accidently pushed them so their bodies were touching totally. Both gasped at the unsuspected contact and shyly moved away from each other, both muttering their sorry's.

"Well, I think it's about time we got going," Sasori muttered waving good-bye; walking off, with Tobi's words floating around in his head. The blonde stared at his departing form before running to catch up.

"See you guys later!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Once both had left, Tobi jumped back over to Zetsu. "Tobi a good boy?" He questioned.

"Tobi's a very good boy!" Zetsu replied happily and gave his lover a tight hug. "Now all we have to do is wait until they are a full and proper couple!" Tobi nodded happily. "Sorry that I had to act like that, but I couldn't let them know it was all an act..."

Tobi nodded disapprovingly. "Not all of it was an act, you really don't want me to help you, because you think it'll hurt me..." He muttered.

"Even if that is true..." Zetsu pulled Tobi closer. "I would never want you out of my sight..." He rested his head on Tobi's head.

"Just like they will..." Tobi muttered happily digging his head into Zetsu's chest.

The red head and blonde had just got back to their apartment. Deidara went straight to his bags and dug around for something. Sasori was intrigued with what the blonde was after, but decided to pay it no mind and continued to walk towards the kitchen. He had learnt to cook from his grandmother at such a young age, it had just came naturally just like art had.

Just as he got out all the ingredients for dinner, he was brought from his thoughts from a phone ringing; Deidara yelling something along the lines of: "HA! I found it! Itachi's not good at hiding things from me! That'll prove that Uchiha wrong!"

Sasori sighed and walked into the room and answered the phone: "Hello...?" He looked over at the blonde, his eyes were glancing over at him, but quickly left the red head as soon as their eyes met. He had a sketch book in his hands and a pencil in his other. "Pein...? Is that you? It's been so long... You want Deidara?" The blonde's interest perked up and when he saw the phone being stretched out to him he accepted it.

"Hello... Yeah... Umm... Really? Now?... Ok... See you in a few minutes..." Deidara hung up and walked over to his case for a coat. "I'll only be a minute Sasori... They want to see me over at the Akatsuki..." The blonde explained as he was about to leave. "Bye bye!"

"See you in a minute..." Sasori muttered back. He brought a hand to his head as his thoughts continued to travel back to Tobi's words... "Fine..." He muttered to his self. "I'll tell him..."

"Tell me what?" A snake like voice sounded behind him. "Oh you know I've missed you so much..."

"Well, I haven't missed you..." Sasori stated back as he felt a presence sliding around his neck.

"Are you sure...? Saso-kun...?" The voice teased.

"Positive," he answered only to get the grip around his neck into a tight strangling threat.

"Don't worry, we'll have fun, right?" He whispered against his ear letting his tongue glide against the ear lobe mockingly.

"I hope not..." He whispered as he felt his head being tilted towards one feared by many... Orochimaru...

**OK! So, usually I would leave you here on a cliff hanger, BUT! because, I haven't updated for awhile; it's going to be harder for me to update with school in the way and they finally blocked at school, so it's kinda hard to update through lessons, the only time I can update now is after school when coursework and homework aren't in the way. And to make it even harder I don't own my own computer I borrow friend's and families so I've got to work it out with their own timetables... It might be a little full of mayhem... But, anyway back to the point. Instead of leaving you on a cliffhanger and leaving you there for good knows how long, I'm going to update another chapter with this one so instead of ONE chapter you get TWO! It's like buying one and getting one free! So, be happy! So, Straight to the next chapter! **

The blonde ran down the street hoping he wasn't too late...

_"Me...?" Pein questioned. "I never phoned you..."_

_"Well, if you never phoned me... Who did?" I questioned._

_"I don't know... Maybe it was some prank..." Pein suggested._

_"What about if it was Orochimaru...?" Konan suggested._

_We both looked over at the blue haired women both of our minds searching for a different answer... But we both came up empty handed._

_"I've... I've... Got to go..." I stuttered. I didn't want to leave Sasori with that evil black haired villain, how dare he even come close to the man I love... Love? Yes... It's true and I can't keep it hidden forever... I love Sasori... I know if I find him unharmed then I'll definitely tell him I love him! If I find him harmed that'll be a omen that I can't protect him... That I don't deserve him!_

_I ran to the door pulling it open and running at full speed back towards Sasori's apartment I had no time to wait for anything... Not at the moment... I had to hurry to my little red head... He needed me as much as I needed him... Especially with Orochimaru wondering about..._

"Sasori... Sorry for leaving you... I love you..." Deidara heard the words form out of my mouth as he sped towards the building. He saw it coming up in the direction of the setting sun. As he looked at the building he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The blonde reached the door of the flat when he heard someone wolf whistle, he ignored it thinking it was most probably some idiotic drunk thinking he was a girl.

"Hey... Sweetie! There's no need to ignore me!" he heard a smooth voice call from the direction of the wolf whistle. A voice that if you didn't love someone or if you weren't in a hurry you would've been charmed by within a few minutes.

"Oh come on over here... Or..." Deidara felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his torso and a faint low breath against his cheek and neck. "Do I have to come to you...?"

The blonde got annoyed and pushed the other away from him. "I don't have time for idiotic games!" He cried out as he was pushed up against the door. His hands held up above his head. He was staring at emerald eyes. He couldn't see any other feature as he stared at the other obvious guy. "Well, seeing as you came over..." Deidara tried to be cocky and sarcastically replied. "I guess you already decided and didn't wait for my response..."

"Seeing as you've got your self pushed against a door with your arms pulled above your head, I doubt I didn't wait for you to responded..." The voice retorted and Deidara could see the man's cheeks move slightly... He was smirking. Deidara figured this guy wouldn't be the kind of man to let his prey go so...

"Well, if only you waited for my response..." The blonde sulked slightly.

The other man thought about this slightly and backed up slightly, revealing long silver hair. The man smirked: "And what would that be?" He questioned.

Deidara smiled in thought before kneeing the other man in the stomach and running off yelling over his shoulder: "Not in a million years jerk!"

The blonde ran up the stairs everything in his mind apart from Sasori leaving. He needed to tell the red head that he loved him... That he was the only one or him... He would be the only one for him ever! He got on the floor of Sasori's apartment and run towards the door... It was slightly open. He slowed down. He looked at the door... Sasori wouldn't leave it open he just wasn't that kind of guy... So, why was it open?

He went to reach for the door. Hushed voices crawling from behind the other side before he heard a scream which resounded the words: "Fine, I love you! I never want to see that idiotic blonde boy again!"

Deidara froze... What...? Why would Sasori say such things...? He liked him... Right? He was as special as his other friends, right?! Tobi... Tobi told him... So did Zetsu... They said that he had changed, because of him... Was that true? Was it really love? Or was it pity...? Fake love?

The blonde's stomach began to get tight. A hurt expression formed other Deidara's face. He ran away from the apartment door. Away from the building. Away from the man that he loved. Away from all the lies the world holds. Away from everlasting pain. Away... Away was always better than most places...

**OK... So, it seems that it still ends with a (Drum roll please) Cliff hanger! DAMN THE WORLD! Why does this fan fiction have to be so against DeiSaso?? Either way, once the time comes, once the time comes... Which is sooner rather than later... Maybe... Sort of... Not at all positive... I know when they get together... Cause I just finished all the problems I thought I might of had, but I positively know what's going to happen... And guess what in my original draft of this story these two chapters didn't happen at all, but it came about as my mind created a big twist for the future... But I've said enough! If I go saying any more I'll end up spoiling the whole story, so... Stay tuned for the next chapter of... That just sounds too cartoony... Well, how about read and review and vampires won't kill you?? That still sounds wrong... How about I'll get updated as soon as I can, so just wait till then... (Insert annoyed voice) I can't think of a good way to end this chapter's rambling, so... um... See you next time... That's sounds too boring now... (Goes off to sulk) I blame Orochimaru! He's to blame for everything!**


	10. Chapter 11

The morning beams of sunlight were sneaking across the silent city

The morning beams of sunlight were sneaking across the silent city. There wasn't much sound it was too early for morning traffic too late for drunk drinkers to be prowling the streets... A flick of red hair was running along the streets. His breath coming out in short gasps as he leant against a lamp post for support as he tried to capture his breath again... It was useless he had no idea where Deidara would be...

He felt the blood seeping from his arm as he held onto it tightly, trying to stop the blood from flowing out. He winced in pain as he looked down at his blood stained clothes which dripped lightly onto the ground.

"Dam it... Why me Orochimaru... Why do you always have to torture me...?" He asked breathlessly to his self. Self pity wouldn't make anything better at the moment though... He pushed his self forwards continuing running... He would say those three words and hopefully he wouldn't be killed...

_"So Saso-kun... Why are we so distant lately?" The snake like voice hissed snaking his hand around the red's waist._

_"Get off of me you..." His lips were devoured with the others._

_"Nah, I think I'll stay where I am... I do like the view..." The snake like man purred... (That's unusual for a snake!)_

_"What view would that be...?" Sasori asked._

_"Well, you in pain, you're pretty face and your unmarked skin... Should I change that?" He hissed slyly._

_"Don't you dare? There's only one..." He cut that sentence short... Saying that would only annoy the pale man... It'll make him want to kill Deidara... He wouldn't let anyone touch him if he could help it..._

_"What was that?" Orochimaru hissed venomously, pulling Sasori's hair so they were eyes level, Sasori winced in pain. "What were you about to say Sasori...?"_

_"That's none of your business..." Another tug on his hair confirmed that if it didn't become his business many people would die... "I..." He winced in pain again. "I'll only let Deidara mark me!" He screeched as he felt his arm being cut, he took a deep intake of breath at the force of the swing that created the wound._

_"Does that count Saso-kun?" He questioned mockingly._

_Sasori looked up at those ominous eyes and muttered through clenched teeth. "If that's what it would take to prove my love..." He felt a fist connect to his stomach._

_"I'll give you one word's warning... Do what I say or perish, with your little blonde..." He hissed his eyes silted evilly._

_"You haven't told me to do anything though..." Sasori answered back another fist connecting with his stomach._

_"Scream to me that you hate Deidara..." He whispered in his ear; moved his hands slightly lower than the stomach. "Now or else..."_

_"Fine, I love you! I never want to see that idiotic blonde boy again!" Sasori yelled feeling tears stream down the sides of his face._

_"Good boy..." The pale man muttered. "Now stay still for a second..."_

_"Why...?" Sasori asked the second he heard quickened foot steps... No... That wasn't Deidara... Was it?_

_He looked up at Orochimaru's mocking face. "Well, done Sasori-kun, you've just destroyed your first and most likely only relationship..." The snake like man removed his arm and strolled towards the door. "I've got to tell you, it's been fun and I'll visit next week to see how you've been... Until then so long; don't go all emo on us, if he never wants to look at you again..."_

_Sasori shot out of the door after Orochimaru... He looked around... He wasn't anywhere in sight... But, he didn't have time to think about that... He looked towards the horizon... There Deidara was... He was heading in the direction of the park... Maybe there was still time... He needed to tell him those few words still anyway..._

_He ran down the stairs not caring if the door was left open, not caring if he would freeze to death without anything warm to put around him... He didn't care, there was only one important thing to him right now and that person was running away from him... It was the man he loved... Deidara..._

Sasori's hand tightened it's grasp around his arm... It was making him woozy... He felt ill... He was positive he'd get a cold as well... Then his heart was crying out, for two things: Deidara and air to start circulating properly... But until he found Deidara he wouldn't even care if he was cast into a pit of fire breathing dragons...

Sasori's ears perked up as he heard a sobbing sound... It might be Deidara... There was always that chance... He did head this way and who else would be up at this hour...?

The red headed man stumbled forward weak and tired. He was approaching a clearing. An open area surrounded by tree of all different sorts and shades. And flowers blossomed around the opening. It was as though someone had magically opened a fairytale and it had come to life. There was bench just in front of him, a sobbing blonde figure curled up on the bench...

The red head stumbled forward as quietly as he could; wrapped his arms around the crying forms shoulders; whispered: "I love you..." before collapsing onto the blonde's back...


	11. Chapter 12

Deidara pulled Sasori closer to him

Deidara pulled Sasori closer to him... He was so confused right now... He had told him he loved him, but when he wasn't around he yelled he never wanted to see him again. Then the red head went and practically battled to find him... And in the early hours of the morning when it would be colder... He didn't have too much to protect him from the cold, his top was even half way undone.

Deidara tightened his coat around the red head as the taxi stopped outside Deidara's and Itachi's shared apartment... He didn't want to go back to Sasori's yet, just in case any snakes were lurking around. He took out his wallet from his coat pocket and paid the taxi driver; picked Sasori up bridal style; entered the building... He was so lucky his wallet had been in his pocket or he wouldn't of gotten anywhere near here by now and he wouldn't be able to unlock the door.

He pushed the door open and moved Sasori towards his room. He placed the red head carefully and gently onto the soft mattress, he didn't want to awaken the red head or hurt his injured arm. He left the red head alone for a bit to get a first aid kit. Pouring out some antibacterial wipes to clean the wound and bandages to dress them... He returned back to Sasori and started to clean out the wound, which made the red head toss and turn slightly... He could still feel it when he was asleep... The blonde put the wipes against the wound even lighter as to not disturb the red head. He started to wrap the bandages around his arm, making sure they weren't too tight or too loose. he looked down the bandage admiring his work, he actually did quite good for once.

Deidara looked down at Sasori's sleeping form. The red head was cute whatever he was doing... Deidara decided as he watched the cute form of Sasori... His slow even breathe as he silently slept. He was completely different once he first found Deidara. His breathing was harsh and fast as though he was a dog after his walk. His arms were completely dripping with the crimson liquid of blood. His eyes contained complete worry for the blonde and a look of anger, but not directed at him. His red hair stuck slightly to his own flesh after the mountains of running. He looked like a mess... Though he was slightly hot...

The blonde shook his head getting the thoughts out. He'd let Sasori explain exactly what happened when he was up and ok too talk again; he walked out the room silently closing the door and walking too the two seater couch, slouching on it tired. His mind needed time to think... He was so confused... He put a hand to his fore head in frustration. What was he meant to think at a time like this?

_"I love you..."_

Those words haunted him like a ghost... He loved to here those words... his face glowered slightly once he heard those words... He felt warmth and love radiating off of those words... He wanted to hear them again... But, not if they were hollow and meaningless... Only if they meant something... Only if he loved him... Really loved him... Loved him and only him... Then he would be happy... Only then...

He moved on the couch so he was lying down against the leather. He needed to think a bit mo... he yawned... he needed to think a bit more before he knew what to say to Sasori... Just after he shut his eyes for a bit... He fell asleep.

He awoke moments later by the sound of shuffling and moans... He looked over at his bedroom door as he heard the hinges squeak open. He saw a very confused and tired looking red head walk out with the cutest expression on his face, though he most likely never knew he was doing that expression.

"Deidara...?" He put a hand to his head... he must've had a headache though all of that blood lost must not be good for a man... "Where are we..?" The it stuck Deidara he had never been to his apartment properly before, so that was what the confused look was for.

"At my apartment..." Sasori gave a questioning look. "I didn't want to go back to your cause of..." He was stopped when Sasori stumbled over and placed his lips gently against the blondes.

The blonde face flared up brightly, as he allowed the kiss to deepen slightly, but not much he didn't want to go too far until he knew exactly what was going on. Sasori pulled away a few seconds later, which although Deidara was trying to figure out what was going on, he though that the kiss was cut way too short.

"Sorry you had to listen to that... It wasn't true. Orochimaru came and once again threatened to kill you... I couldn't let him do that... I agreed to say I loved him, so he would leave you alone... I won't let anyone harm you..." He muttered, but before he could continue, he was asked two questions.

"Why protect me? Why does he want to kill me..?" The blonde asked quite sad.

"He wants to kill you, because I care about you... And I'll protect you with my life, because I love you..." Sasori explained looking into the blonde's eyes to see if he was annoyed or had any emotion about what he had just told him. And he did see an emotion... Love...

Deidara wrapped his arms around him tightly; let tears fall down his face as he leaned on Sasori's shoulder. the red head looked down at him a bit surprised, but nonetheless he coiled his arms tightly around the blonde's waist and pulled him in closer asking if he was alright. The blonde nodded.

"I'm just happy..." The blonde muttered. He was positive that Sasori meant what he had told him. He was glad he had someone...Someone as good as Sasori, someone who would always be special to him, someone who would always protect him... He held onto Sasori tighter and whispered four words that make all the difference. "I love you too..."

**And there they've finally said those few words… I'm going to be getting back on track with the music in this story soon! YAY! I think this story is kinda long… Don't you?!**


	12. Chapter 13

Sasori woke up in a tight embrace with Deidara; they agreed sleep was best for them both since they had been awake most of the night

Sasori woke up in a tight embrace with Deidara; they agreed sleep was best for them both since they had been awake most of the night... But, what had woken Sasori... He was still tired. There's been a rumbling sound; it finally dawned on him that his phone was ringing. He looked around and found it had fallen off of the bed. He picked it up and opened the phone... The name said Tobi.

"SASORI!" Tobi yelled before Sasori had even gotten the phone to his ear.

"Nice to hear you too Tobi..." Sasori muttered... He really wanted to go back to sleep.

"WHERE ARE YOU!? ARE YOU SAFE?! IT LOOKS AS THOUGH THERE WAS A FIGHT... Or rape... In your house..." He went quieter remembering Orochimaru was stalking the streets... How could he forget? He had more cuts slashed across his face, because of the (insert swear word you find appropriate).

"I'm at Deidara's apartment... So, yeah I'm safe now... And yes Orochimaru was there he was being scheming..." Sasori answered even the unanswered question.

"Why was he being scheming?" Tobi questioned.

"He was trying to get rid of Deidara..." Sasori explained, but could tell Tobi didn't quite understand so added. "Trying to break us up..."

"Oh, so you're together now...? Have you said those words we were talking about yesterday?" Tobi questioned.

"Yes..." Sasori's face flushed up bright red.

The blonde started to stir... He saw Sasori had just turned bright red from answering some question on the phone. He started feeling a bit jealous, he wanted to be the only one to make him turn red; look even cuter than before. (Remember people he can't hear what they'll talking about, so he doesn't understand it is his fault he's blushing). He pulled the red head closer to him, earning him a yelp of surprise from Sasori, who turned around slightly to look at a smiling blonde. He started blushing more and smiled again, turning his attention back to the phone.

Deidara huffed silently to his self. He was being ignored again... He smirked as an idea same to mind. He brought his lips down to the back of Sasori's neck and started slowly kissing him. Sasori once again yelped in surprise, before trying to ignore the gesture... Though finding it hard as more pressure was applied. Deidara slowly ascended towards the red head's ear and bite lightly on the ear lobe: Sasori started to moan and moved towards the touch.

"I'm... I'm ok..." He stuttered on the phone. Deidara pouted slightly. He loved the sound of that, but trying to pretend it was nothing... The blonde started to lick the ear lobe and moved along the outer edge of the ear, before moving his tongue along Sasori's jaw line. The red head's neck arched and moaned at the touch. His neck was move exposed now; Deidara took advantage of this; started to gently kiss down his neck; nipping gently at his throat. Sasori moaned but froze slightly... He knew it was Deidara but the movements... They were so like Orochimaru's... Even though they had more care in them it made him freeze long enough for the blonde to realize...

The blonde stopped what he was doing and pulled Sasori back to him more kissing the top of his head; took in the sweet scent of Sasori's hair.

"Are you two doing something...?" Tobi asked; Sasori went bright red again... Deidara had stopped and those words had snapped him out his memories. The blonde saw the blush and jealousy took over again and he took the phone out of Sasori's hand. Sasori looked back at him slightly confused and Deidara started speaking into the phone.

His anger and jealousy died down when he heard it was Tobi, but his heart fell a bit... Was he being abandoned for Tobi? No Sasori said he'd never leave him...

"Anyway..." Tobi started again, Deidara's face held one of curiosity. "I'll ask you what I just asked Sasori are you two doing anything."

Deidara felt a faint blush fall onto his cheeks. "Um... It's only kisses..." He answered.

"But, you were doing something, right?" He asked and Deidara did a noise as to say yes.

"Ok!" Toni yelled. "I'm going before I get turned on anymore!" He hung up before the blonde could come up with anything to say. He just looked at the phone with amusement and worry... Why the hell say that?

Deidara felt lips fall onto his and looked down at his red head. He closed his eyes and fell prey to the kiss. They pulled apart moments latter with red staining both of their cheeks.

"You hungry Sasori?" Deidara asked... Neither had, had much sleep so far; it seemed as though they weren't going to get any either... The red head nodded his in agreement... It was obvious they were both thinking something and wanted to ask something, but neither did. Deidara didn't even move to get food... He just stayed there holding on to Sasori tightly.

"Um... Sasori...?" Deidara started, once he got the red head's attention he continued. "When you froze... Did I remind you of Orochimaru...?" He questioned, he felt Sasori freeze again and held him close.

"Ye... Yeah..." He stuttered tears were obviously forming in his eyes. "I don't want to compare you to him... He's so vile... You're so wonderful... But... it just happened... the feeling of..." He cut off by Deidara silencing him holding him to his chest.

"It's ok Sasori... Danna..." He smiled down at the crying red head and held him tighter. "I understand, it's not nice, yeah?"

Sasori clutched onto Deidara's top tightly. He didn't want to let the blonde go ever... But there was something he just had to ask... And he could tell it was going to arise with bad memories coming forth.

"Deidara... Why are you so scared to be left alone...?" He questioned. Deidara's grip tightened slightly... He knew this question was going to come... He knew it yet, he denied it... he'd never talked about this with anyone, the only ones who knew were the one's involved... One of them was Itachi...

He pulled back slightly to look Sasori in the eye; neither of them letting each other goes. Sky blue eyes stared into reddish brown eyes, both holding tears. The blonde smiled. "I'll have to tell you a bit about my past... Ok?" He questioned, the red head nodded that he understood...

_It was when I was younger... My mother had always been overprotective... But. I didn't think she'd be this overprotective... She's always telling me I should be careful of everyone... So, I was always suspecting of people. Never had any proper friends... Well, when I did make a friend I'd always be told they were using me, so I told them I didn't want to be friends with them anymore... But, Itachi was always different..._

_We had been friends since we were five... And our mothers were friends, so she didn't mind Itachi, but when I and Itachi were around the age of ten things started to change..._

_"But, mother..." I was slapped around the face. My face was hurting so much from the contact... I felt tear welling in my eyes. She had never hit me before; I looked up at her with wide scared eyes. She looked back down with fierce eyes that showed she wasn't going to just to let me do what I wanted..._

_"I'm doing this to protect you!" She yelled. "I've always been protecting you! I'd never let you go, I'm not letting that idiot Itachi corrupt you! He's already succeeding, look you've never gone against me before and here you are telling me otherwise!" Another sound of flesh against flesh sounded out... She had slapped him in the same spot. "He'll try and take you away from me! He'll do bad stuff to you! Don't let him! Stay away from him!"_

_"Ok..." I muttered... I didn't want to get hit again... I walked to my room tears cascading from the pools in my eyes. I laid flat down on my bed letting the tears dissolve into the pillow... I felt sleep overpowering my senses; fell into slumber..._

_I awoke, to an angry yell..._

_"Get away from this house you diseased scum!" I heard the shrill voice of my mother yelling at someone; a voice that I knew yelling back._

_"Why can't I see Deidara?" A young boy's voice yelled back... Itachi?_

_I walked to my window just in time to see my mother throw Itachi away from my house and slam the door shut... There was a crowd of people gathering... They looked towards the house with disgust..._

_"Deidara!" I heard Itachi call I looked down to see him waving up at me... His sad smile replaced with that of a happy one... "Come on we'll be late for school otherwise!"_

_I nodded and got ready to leave... I heard my mother walking up the stairs at high speed... I didn't want to face the consequences of passing her now... So, I got to the window and climbed down the gutter..._

_"Why didn't you leave by the door?" Itachi questioned slightly scared that I might've hurt my self._

_"There's no reason..." I smiled. "But, my mum's not in a good mood I didn't want to pass her..." _

_We ran away from the house towards school... I saw it coming around the corner, but Itachi stopped me... I felt his hand gently trace my face... I winced he was gently tracing along the bruises that had appeared where my mother had hit me..._

_"Why's your cheek all swollen and bruised...?" Itachi asked._

_"I... I don't... Know..." I stuttered._

_"You do know..." Itachi said; moved in front of me. "Why's your cheek like that?" He questioned again._

_"My... My... Mother... She..." I felt my self knocked down to the floor by something hard... I saw a red liquid fall onto the floor in front of me... Was it blood?_

_I turned around to see my mother with a frying pan in hand... Blood dripping from the bottom of the pan... I saw her raise the pan again, her looking down at me evilly. Itachi jumped in the way and went flying down to the floor with me... Also, bleeding._

_"You idiotic boy! You're ruining my family! Stop ruining my family!" She yelled at Itachi she was going to raise the pan again, but was stopped... We looked behind her to see some of Itachi's family standing there stopping my mum..._

"My memory sort of get's hazy there... But, basically I and Itachi were rushed to the hospital it wasn't too serious luckily... My mother was found out to be on medication... She had mental stability... Her mind wasn't always there, but she had been refusing to have them anymore... It was caused when my father left, so she was worried I would leave as well... She was rushed to hospital and is know in a mental institute, I was then adopted into a new family seeing as I was only ten... So that why I'm worried to be alone. My mother's over protectiveness, my father leaving me, Itachi's been the only one who's stood up in a fight for me who's still around... So, I'm always worried I'll be left alone, seeing as everyone else did..." The blonde felt tears falling out of his eyes and land on Sasori's face...

The red head held on tight and dug his face into Deidara's chest. "I won't leave you... I promise..."

"But what if..." Sasori put his fingers to Deidara's lips and smiled at him.

"I promise I won't leave you... Even if you leave me..." He smiled. "Ok?" Deidara nodded even if he didn't agree to what he was saying, the red head took his fingers away and leaned against the blonde's chest... he would keep his promise... He would never want to leave Deidara, even if he did leave him. Of course he'd be heartbroken... But, he wouldn't ever want to hurt the blonde.

Deidara tightened his hug, bringing Sasori as close to him as he could. "I'd never leave you, Sasori-Danna..." Deidara whispered... "So we won't leave each other... deal..?" Sasori felt his heart flutter slightly and nodded his agreement.

"Deal..."

**I really like this chapter… So, sweet. Yet, I know it sounds kind of mean but I laughed at the bit when Deidara's mother was attacking them, not because she was hurting him, but because she was using a frying pan… It so reminds me of retro cartoons! Anyway, enjoy… I don't know when I'll be able to update soon hopefully soon, it all depends on what happens… You see my brother might let me on tomorrow we'll never know, but oh well for now enjoy! Next chapter! OH, it seems I'm staring to give you guys previews… Ok, so next chapter, we have more pasts, secrets told, a phone call from Itachi and Kisame AND the music is finally back in this story… Which sounds kind of strange seeing as how this story is might to resolve around music…? Well whose fault is that?!**

**Orochimaru: Not mine!**

**Actually… You're sort of right, though you'll cause many problems… Guess who's to blame! ITACHI! He's the main singer and he's left us to go on a romantic holiday with Kisame! But, we'll find out more about that next chapter! For know let's interview the evil Orochimaru!**

**Orochimaru: Why are you interviewing me? And why am I always evil?**

**I'm interviewing you, because I'm in a bad mood and wanted to cheer my self up by interviewing the most hated character of the story! Oh and you're evil, because how many times have you tried raping Sasori!**

**Orochimaru: You're the one who makes me do it… You are the writer!**

**And you'll point is?? You're the one who's having fun! If I had thought the story through a bit I would've realized there would this must rape… How could I?! I know its evil! But, I've figured out when we finally get rid of you! (Smiles)**

**Orochimaru: When will that be?**

**Not for while, but It'll be amazing! We have a few more scenes with you and Sasori… Deidara's going to be in a few of those scenes as well… Actually he hits you in one of those scenes… Oh so much fun! **

**Orochimaru: Why do I always get hit?**

**Because, you're the evil villain! But, oh wait there's going to be so much fun with the plot twists surrounding you! Oh, did you know you'll not the only evil character in this story?**

**Orochimaru: I'm not?!**

**No! But, I'm not going to go telling… You'll have to wait and see! Anyway what's it like to be the most hated character in my story?!**

**Orochimaru: Awful… It seems I actually only has one person who likes me… (Sulks)**

**I know, poor you! And, it seems I've been talking too much… Um… Which character should I talk to next??**

**Orochimaru: I don't know… Let the readers choose…**

**You'll letting everyone who hates you choose?? Good idea! Anyway, until the next chapter bye bye!!**


	13. Chapter 14!

Deidara awoke

Deidara awoke... And panicked. Where was Sasori? he felt no one around him! Has he broken his promise already?! He looked around the room... No one in sight... They had headed back to Sasori's apartment... Seeing as both of their stuff was there... then he panicked again Orochimaru might have came and taken Sasori away! What if...? His thoughts were stopped as he heard the strum of a guitar... He calmed down...

Sasori had just walked away slightly... He hadn't wanted to awaken him... He stopped panicking and listened to the gentle strum of the guitar as the notes switched from one note to another... Then Deidara heard Sasori's sweet voice singing... He felt as though he was hearing things, but it was really the voice of Sasori... Sweet high; slow. Singing a song he had never heard before...

_When I reached out... For you. _

_You told me I was useless and forgot me..._

_I held those words close to my heart..._

_I was told to forget about you..._

_Leave my dreams for another day._

_And then you say!_

_You wanted me to stick around._

_You wanted me to be safe and sound..._

_You wanted me to forget about..._

_Everything! Everyone! All of my life..._

_But evening came..._

_We're all the same._

_Even though our hearts call out._

_We can't choose to live in doubt, _

_When someone as amazing as you._

_Steps into my life and makes me forget,_

_All the pain from before._

_All the feeling I adore,_

_They come back!_

_With no black,_

_To make me go blind._

_I want to stay by you!_

_I want to dream with you!_

_I want to keep on moving along!_

_With the flow of time, _

_That. I. Know. Is... Mine..._

The guitar started to slowly fade out. As his last word died with the music. The blonde listened closely, hoping he'd play again... His voice was so angelic; the way he played the guitar was almost as though an angel was playing a harp. (A note, Itachi's band is a rock band it's just Sasori likes to play his own songs when he's all alone! By, the way I created the song my self, so make a tune you think will go well with the words, it's kinda slow and it's soft... Don't steal my song, it's mine! Anyway back to the story! )

And he did start to hear the guitar play again, but before any words were heard there was a phone ringing and a sigh. Foot steps were heard and the ringing stopped. "Hello?" he heard Sasori asked. "Oh, hi Itachi!" this caught the blonde's attention.

"How's Deidara? Can I speak with him?" Itachi asked.

"He seems ok... But, he's sleeping right now..." The red head answered.

"Really? he's so lazy!" Itachi laughed, his laughter died down when he remembered something. "Oh, um... Tobi phoned earlier... Are you ok, Orochimaru's back in town, right?"

"Yeah... I'm ok for now..." Sasori muttered. "How are you and Kisame?"

"Oh fine! Kisame's family loves me... though his younger sister won't let go of me... And she's actually clinging onto my leg right now... She keeps yelling that she'll steal me away from Kisame... And he only laughs at her antics... I think he should get jealous..." Sasori could practically hear Itachi pout on the phone.

"Um... Itachi how old is the girl?" Sasori questioned.

"She's eight, why?" Itachi answered.

"Do you think he might not be jealous, because she's only eight years old by any chance...?" Sasori asked, which stopped Itachi from speaking as he thought about it for a moment.

"You know what Sasori... I think you might just be a genius Sasori!" Itachi yelled happily. "So, if I want to get Kisame jealous I'll have to target someone older!"

"Why are you trying to make Kisame jealous?" The red head questioned.

"Because, I'm testing his love... Which brings me to the topic of love... Has cupid stuck?" Itachi questioned innocent curiosity escaping into his words...

"You've been talking to Tobi about this haven't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, and Zetsu, Kisame, Konan, Pein, Hidan and kakuzu..." Itachi ticked all the names off with his fingers.

"You've all been plotting..." Sasori stated it more than asked.

"yes, which brings me onto the topic of gambling... Who said they loved the other first?!" Itachi asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sasori questioned.

"As our band's leader I have the right to know! And I just told you gambling! Now tell me!" Itachi commanded.

"Fine..." The red head sighed. "I did, you happy?" he asked.

"Yes I am!" He yelled into the phone then yelled to Kisame in the background. "HA! I win Kisame Sasori admitted his love first!"

There was an annoyed grunt in the back ground. "How could you let me down Sasori!" Kisame whined.

"Anyway... I have some discussing to do with you and Deidara on Friday..." Itachi exclaimed... Once again Sasori was reminded Deidara would be leaving in a measly three days...

"What do you want to discuss...?" Sasori questioned.

"It's a surprise..." He could hear the teasing ness in Itachi's voice.

"Ok... Is there anything else you want to say...?" Sasori questioned.

"yes... There is..." Itachi seemed slightly nervous. "Has Deidara told you anything about his past?" Sasori made a sound of agreement. "Was it about his mother?" Itachi questioned.

"yes..."

"What... about his father?" Itachi asked.

"He only said he left..." The red head explained.

"Well... You see Deidara's memories of that time have been repressed... He'll never remember that time, unless something reminds him of it, but then he'll go into depression... When that happens Sasori he can't responded to anything... Nothing at all..." Itachi explained.

"What happened..." The red head questioned.

"Well... I remember it clearly... And Deidara won't like it if he thinks I spoke ill of his father... He know something happened, but he doesn't know WHAT!" Itachi explained. "So, if you insult his father he gets defensive, because he's the memories he's got missing... the only thing he can remember that he can hate the guy for is abandoning his family..."

_It was around the age of eight... Tobi had come around to visit... And I had introduced him to Deidara. They had become great friends fast, but his family are overprotective, right... So, what happened... Was we were playing outside... And his father came over... He started to play with us... He was the ideal father... But... Well, he was in an affair... None of us knew, but that evening, when he was playing with us a man came over... _

_We were all playing happily; even his mother was outside enjoying the sun... But, when this man appeared everyone could tell something was wrong... Deidara's father, his face becoming scared... He hadn't expected this to happen... That's what his face was yelling out. The man grabbed his wrists and pulled him to the ground, kissing down hid father's neck... Practically molesting his father in front of us... No one knew what to do... We just stood there afraid..._

_Deidara's mother was the first to snap out of her daze and she stepped forward._

_"I... I... I though you LOVED me?!" She screeched. "We're married! And you're going off with the opposite gender! What do I mean to you?! NOTHING?!" _

_Deidara's eyes grew large... he didn't want to see this... his father looked over at him with ashamed eyes... He hid behind me and Tobi... He was prettified... It scared him to think a family could break down that easily. As I looked back at Deidara who held tightly to my shirt I heard a slapping noise and looked forwards to see Deidara's mother started scratching the other man's face. he held his arms up to protect his self, but he never did anything else... He knew he was tearing the family apart... He knew he was destroying so many lives... That's why he took all of those slashed... But, his father pushed her off._

_"I love this man..." He announced. "I loved you once; I still do, but... My heart yells at me every time I leave him... I never want to leave him again... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She slapped him before trailing away. He looked over at us; saw Deidara hiding behind me... he walked over to him... "I'm... I'm sorry Dei... Looks like idiotic daddy's ruined the family... i hope you don't hate me for this..."_

_"No... No..." Deidara cried out. "I don't hate you... But, make the clocks turn back Daddy!" _

_"I can't do that Dei... I'm not magic... this isn't a fairy tale... There aren't always happy endings..." he patted Deidara's blonde hair. "Be strong and look after her for me... remember I love you..." _

_Deidara stood there clutching closely to my top... Crying... His father walked away with the man... he never did return. He never sent any information about his self either... No one knew if he was alive..._

_Soon after he left... Around the time Tobi went back to his home... Deidara started getting headaches and got dizzy frequently... One day in the middle of class he just collapsed and he awoke in hospital... With no memories of the last few months... He couldn't remember Tobi, why his father had left... Anything..._

"he couldn't live knowing his father, one who had been as great as he had been, had just abandoned the family... No one told him what had happened... they just said he walked off. Deidara always believed that he'd return one day... But, to be honest no one knows where he went... He left... That's why his mother was afraid... She though someone would just come and take him... She didn't want to lose anyone else..." Itachi ended his story.

"So, that's what happened?" Sasori questioned.

"No, I just wasted about twenty minutes of your life..." Itachi replied sarcastically. "But. truly that's what happened and if his memories are jogged he could forget everything, or freak out... It's happened before he freaked out and fainted... He woke up with no memories of what had happened just before..."

"So... keep it secret?" Sasori questioned.

"Yep..." Itachi replied; then he heard muffled sounds on the other line.

"Sasori how dare you admit your feelings first! I've lost that bet and now I'VE got to be UKE next time!" Kisame yelled down the line, causing both Sasori and Itachi to snicker.

"Sorry, Kisame..." Sasori sarcastically answered while snickering. "Maybe i SHOULDN'T of told Deidara of my true feelings."

"No! It's not that! But, why did you have to admit them first? If you didn't I could've been seme! SEME I TELL YOU!" Kisame yelled down the phone.

"How am I meant to know what you guys are betting on?" Sasori questioned. Kisame shut up at that. "Anyway... I'll see you on Friday..." Sasori smiled.

"Yeah... Yeah... You better not make me lose any more bets..." Kisame sulked.

"Fine. Bye, bye!" the red head replied knowing he would be killed if Kisame lost another bet about seme and uke...

"Bye!" Kisame yelled and Sasori heard another "Bye." In the back ground before the line went dead.

Sasori looked at the phone before smiling to his self. THey were mad, but then who wasn't...? He walked back to the other side of the room and picked up his guitar and started to strum the strings lightly continuing the song he started before the phone call.

_The world continued to spin around, _

_Knowing full well that I had lost my life._

_But, then you came,_

_You took the pain away._

_Made everything seem right again,_

_And right forever more!_

_I know that happy endings never did exist._

_But in you arms I surrender,_

_And think of those tales._

_The ones where happiness existed,_

_Side by side with love._

_And my dreams fluttered by with those wings_

_As I heard you heart beat, love._

_You're as elegant as a dove,_

_As lovely as those from above._

_As graceful as those that fall from the skies..._

_though, I saw you and I reached for you..._

_You slipped through my fingers,_

_And landed on the ground,_

_Not quite safe and sound..._

The song was stopped as The red head fell forward the blonde clutching tightly onto his top. He looked over to see the blonde crying slightly.

"Don't leave me..." The blonde sobbed out. "Please..." The red head looked slightly taken aback; moved his hand to his cheek and moved his face up towards his own. Pressing his lips lightly against his own.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday I'd never leave you?" Sasori questioned as he moved back slightly. The blonde nodded but held on tighter.

"I heard you on the phone you said you shouldn't of told me your feelings..." The blonde sobbed. Sasori shook his head, he was really going to have to be careful around the blonde he really did believe everyone would leave him...

"It was sarcasm... I was talking to Kisame and Itachi and they had made a bet and, because of me Kisame lost so we were being sarcastic..." Sasori explained and met Deidara's lips again... Why was life being a bitch?

The blonde pulled his lips away and put his head on Sasori's chest listening to his steady heart beat. "I heard you singing..." Deidara whispered just loud enough; Sasori felt his heart tug slightly as his face went as red as his hair. No one had heard him sing since he was about eight years old... "It was lovely..." The blonde muttered feeling his face glow as well."

"Then I'll sing for you and you alone..." The red head muttered kissing Deidara lightly on the temple, both relaxed and happy in the other's presents as they held tightly to each other in a tight embrace... There was nothing that was going to ruin this... Sasori decided. Nothing at all, not even the devil his self, even if the devil was Orochimaru...

**So, yeah sorry for lack of updates, but I blame school for blocking , but what am I going to do about that? Anyway, I was asked to interview Sasori first, so Gaara will be questioned next… So, Sasori how what is it liked to be raped?**

**Sasori: Do I have to answer your question?**

**Yes, yes you do. You see I've never been raped and I'm curious what everything feels like, I'm also curious what it's like to collapse I'll have to ask Deidara that what I talk to him, so anyway no escaping the question what does it feel like?**

**Sasori: Why are you asking me this? You write the story so you know it's hard for me to overcome the time of my life…**

**Then you're going to hate me by the end of this story… Orochimaru comes back soon, too soon if you ask me…**

**Sasori: Well, you're the one who writes the story you CAN change it.**

… **Well, you see I would, but we can't get into any smex scenes with you and Dei if you're still traumatized over what happened with you and Orochimaru, so the sooner we get that part out the way the sooner you and Dei can become… Whole, for lack of a better word.**

**Sasori: So, you're saying I'm going to go through hell before we get to the scene that everyone wants?**

**Yep!**

**Sasori: Fine… I'm going to hate the next scene with Orochimaru in though…**

**And Orochimaru will love it, well up to apart…**

**Sasori: Up to a part?**

**No questioning the writer!! Anyway, did you like the songs you sung??**

**Sasori: They were slightly sappy, but they were ok I guess… Anyway, what happens next chapter?**

**Next chapter??**

**Sasori: Yes next chapter. The one that comes after this one…**

**OH! Well, I though you deserved to go on a date with Deidara… (Giggles) T'will be fun and Tobi and Zetsu make their way back into the story! The chapter after that will be more eventful, so until then so long!**

**Sasori: Yeah, see ya! If you want more fluffy stuff (Coughs: Well, for now) then be sure to review! Till chapter whenever that may be see ya!**


	14. Chapter 15

"Yeah

"Yeah... Ok... Yep... Zetsu I understand!" Sasori kept answering as the blonde sat patiently behind him drawing in his art book. "Yes, it's fine Zetsu... No... Not at all... When? Now?" The blonde was intrigued with the conversation, but kept quiet no need to ruin their talk, or worry he wouldn't be told what was going on, he knew Sasori would tell him... Well, at least he believed he would. He heard a sigh then. "Yeah... In a minute, bye..." The blonde heard the phone be put back in place and felt the red head's arms wrap around his shoulders and looked up.

The red head smiled and he smiled back. "What did Zetsu want?" Deidara questioned causing the red head to sigh.

"He wants us to take Tobi to a theme park..." He answered and saw the blonde had a tone of questions piling up in his eyes... "It's his birthday; he doesn't want to leave Zetsu alone, which Zetsu finds unfair and wants him to have fun..." The red head smirked as he sat down next to the blonde. "It could be seen as... A date for us..." He smiled and the blonde smiled happily and hugged Sasori tightly.

"WOW! really?!" The blonde questioned causing the rd head to smile.

"Of course," He smiled. "But we better go get Tobi and cheer him up for his birthday." The blonde nodded and they went off to get ready.

"But, Zetsu..." Tobi moaned. "I want to stay with you today..."

"It'll be better if you go out. Deidara and Sasori will treat you," the taller man smiled; looked down at Tobi who pouted. "Oh, come on, you know you want to go." Tobi hesitated indicating that secretly he really did want to go. "See you do. I'll be just fine I've got Hidan and Kakuzu around if I need anyone to bug."

"Are you sure?" Tobi questioned.

"Of course," he kissed Tobi sweetly on the head. "And you can see how far Sasori and Deidara's relationship have taken off..." Tobi smirked.

"Oh, yeah! I've got a lot of questions to ask them!" He happily yelled kissed Zetsu quickly and ran off yelling his good-byes.

"Poor, Sasori..." Zetsu muttered. "He's already got a lot to worry about..."

The second Tobi saw Deidara he glomped him. "Dei-chan!" He yelled hugging him tightly.

"Happy birthday," the blonde smiled down at Tobi who wasn't letting go. "Come on Tobi we've got to go in the car I can't if you won't let go..."  
"But, it's my birthday hug!" Tobi whined.

"Happy birthday..." Sasori muttered and indicated to his car. Tobi jumped in dragging Deidara with him.

"Thank you Sasori!" Tobi yelled and jumped around in his seat slightly. "Can we go now?! Actually where are we going?! Is it a romantic dinner that you two are having and I'm there to ruin it?! Or..." And so Tobi game of guess everything, but the correct answer started until they reached the theme park. "WOW! Let's go!" Tobi jumped out before the car stopped.

"Tobi!" Sasori yelled. "Don't do that!"

"But, Zetsu's not here I can act more silly!" He giggled and grabbed both Deidara's and Sasori's wrist. "Let's go!" He dragged the other two behind him and Sasori had to practically throw the money for entrance as they entered the building, as Tobi just wasn't stopping. "Let's go on this ride!" He pointed at a tall water ride. A ride that goes around twice at high speed; it splashed all over the passengers. "Come on!" When they finally got to the ride, Tobi sat at the back and pulled Deidara in front of him leaving Sasori in the front.

As the ride jolted forward Sasori banged back into Deidara, who blushed intensely. The blonde wrapped his arms around the red head and whispered: "Better hold on Danna," in his ear as they began their high speed fall. The water splashing all over them. "Damn! I'm soaking!" The blonde moaned.

"Hey guys!" Tobi yelled as they started to go forward. "The next descend there's a picture!" He yelled, pulling his arms back slightly. The ride started to turn indicating the final descend; it leapt forward. Deidara holding onto Sasori tightly and the red head holding back just as tight, whereas Tobi was screaming happily flailing his arms in the air...

FLASH! The camera lit up as the water descended over them: them drenched as they exited the ride. Tobi jumped over to the shop to see their picture.

"AWWWW! You to look so cute!" Tobi yelled happily. "I want one!" He looked over at Sasori who sighed and gave him money. "YAY!" He got the picture as a key ring and happily pulled the other's too the next ride...

After an eventful day...

"Zetsu!" Tobi yelled bringing in a tub of ice-cream. "Look ice-cream too share! Sasori bought it for me! And look at all these pictures! And this key ring! And this..." He showed everything to Zetsu and pulled out two spoons for them too share the ice-cream. "Aren't they amazing!"

"You... Got a lot, did you make Sasori buy you all of this?" He questioned; Tobi nodded yes. "Tobi this must of cost a fortune..."

"Well, it's my birthday! And he said I could get ANYTHING!" Tobi replied happily digging into the chocolate, Zetsu joining soon afterwards.

"Well, they did always say it tastes better when someone else's buying..." Zetsu smiled down at Tobi. "How's their relationship?"

"Aw! They're so sweet look!" He held up a picture of Sasori licking Deidara's cheek from the ice-cream that had fell and a blushing madly Deidara.

"Um..." Zetsu smiled. "They're perfect for each other..." He smiled. "Just like you and me..." Zetsu took out a present and gave it too Tobi it was small, but the smaller the better, right? Well, it was right this time as when Tobi opened the gift it was a wedding ring and the cloth around it said: 'Marry me?' Tobi felt tears prickle the sides of his eyes and hugged Zetsu.

"Yes!" He yelled happily.

Meanwhile, just to break the happy happy mood, Orochimaru was plotting...

"these pictures..." Orochimaru looked up at a silver haired man who had given them to him. "Of Sasori with Deidara..." He put his fingers to his chin in thought. "Maybe he didn't take my threats seriously..." Orochimaru smirked as he got out of his seat. "Maybe it's time to pay another visit..."

**So, yeah sorry for the shortness of this, but well I was up late last night typing this, so it didn't have nearly as much detail as I originally planed, but nothing ever goes as I plan, does it?**

**Gaara: No, it doesn't seem to...**

**Nope! Why hello there Gaara! And how has the investigation gone?**

**Gaara: Awful...**

**Well, if you read my the fiction you might get some leads, such as that last little bit about Orochimaru. But, you wouldn't think of that would you?**

**Gaara: But... You don't want me to figure out anything yet... Do you?**

**No... It would make the story too short if you did... But, if you didn't we might go on forever...**

**Gaara: But, I'm in the next chapter, right?**

**What day is it in the next chapter?**

**Gaara: Thursday... I think...**

**You think you should know!! Anyway you're back in the story at chapter when it's Saturday! So, not next chapter, not the one after that... But, the one after that! **

**Gaara: Are you actually planning the story or making it up as you go along?**

**A bit of both... I keep forgetting things, but then remembering them and then forgetting them. But, there are some facts I can definitely remember... One of favorite ones come up in not the next chapter, but the one after that! YAY!**

**Gaara: ok... So, is it only me who find it weird that a police officer is getting interrogated?**

**You so can't call this an interrogation... More of a friendly talk between friends! But, anyway we've got to go.**

**Gaara: But, you haven't said what's in stock for the next chapter...**

**I think everyone can figure out what's in stock for the next chapter... Did you read that last nit!?**

**Gaara: Fine, so Orochimaru's going to attack...**

**You're not meant to say it so bluntly. And it's not attack, but he's going to try to rape... AGAIN! But, oh Deidara's going to get some revenge for our lovely little Saso-kun! Anyway, to celebrate the next chapter, where Deidara's amazing, I'm going to interview Deidara! Until then; I'll update quicker than I did! See ya! **


	15. Chapter 16!

His evil smirk filled my mind as he approached getting nearer

_His evil smirk filled my mind as he approached getting nearer. His grin expanding so much I thought his cheeks might fall off... His eyes had an evil glow to them as he backed me up against the wall. His smirk so wide it could've fallen off of his face. I cowered slightly I hated him so close. The only person I wanted close to me was Deidara..._

_"Aw, you look so sweet like an animal hiding away from a predator..." He cooed and blowed against my ear, my body shivering against my will. "Don't worry I'll be better than that idiotic blonde..." He purred._

_"Sasori struggled, trying to get out of the other's grip. "No one... Will be better than Dei..." I managed to state only to get his face slapped and a pair of lips pulling closer to his own._

_"Guess what Saso-kun?" The whispered the snakes like man's lips were breathing over my own. "I killed him..." He stated. My heart sped up. "His blood's covering my hands..." Just to prove a point he brushed his hands over my face, a wet liquid left behind. My eyes grew wide. No... My heart sped up considerably. _

_"No... He can't..." I managed to choke out._

_"Yes, he can," he laughed and forced his lips onto my own. I tried to pull back only to get my face hit on the wall behind me I closed my eyes tight. NO! I DIDN'T WANT THIS!_

The red head opened his eyes, blinking as he saw Deidara pull back. He looked up confused... Wasn't Orochimaru just... the blonde laughed.

"You're just like sleeping beauty..." He giggled, and then his face turned more serious. "You were having a nightmare and I couldn't get you up. So, i thought hey why not try kissing him, it might work! And looks like it did!" He smiled at the red head.

"Um... Thanks..." Sasori replied, happy he didn't have to put up with the snake like bastard!

"Well, I'm going over to the shop to get some chips, do you want some?" He questioned.

"Yeah why not," The red head smiled and pecked the blonde's lips. "See you in a minute..." The blonde smiled back and got up to leave. He heard the door slam and felt his eyes close... As he drifted back to sleep...

_In front of him laid the blonde. Blood crawling out of his body. His eyes were wide... Why was he dying? What was going on! He screamed._

Sasori's eyes opened wide! He never wanted to go to sleep again if they were going to be his only dreams... He sighed and looked around. No Deidara... He heard shuffling in the Kitchen... Ok, so maybe he was in... He got out of his bed and trudged along going to see if Deidara needed any help or anything... He only had one day left with the blonde and he wanted it to matter... Tomorrow he'd be going back with Itachi...

The red head sighed as he walked into the kitchen only to be confronted with a knife.

"Hello Saso-kun..." A familiar voice cooed... No way how did Orochimaru get in without anyone noticing...? "Aw, are we shocked to see me?" He asked mockingly; let the knife slice at the red head's cheek causing him to recoil and trip up landing on the floor. "Aw, you can be such a klutz sometimes Saso-kun..." He smiled down at the other and threw the knife into the living room making sure no one would be able to get it; laid on top of the little red head.

"Get off!" He yelled only to get his arms pinned down above his head and the snake like man kissing at the wound on his cheek.

"Don't be like that Saso-kun... You know you..." He was cut short as he heard the sound of a knife being picked up.

"Leave Sasori alone!" The voice growled...

"Oh, blondie you're ruining our fun..." The snake like man purred, which is kinda strange seeing as he's a snake and not a cat...

"Leave now!" Deidara growled; moved forward. Both circling each other, so Orochimaru was near the exit. He moved forward and sliced at the man's cheek. Orochimaru growled. "An eye for an eye..." The blonde stated; Orochimaru growled again. He was going to lunge forward, but the knife in the blonde's hand was held like an expert... He turned to look at the red head who had gotten up and was standing looking at the scene in front of him with a curious gaze, as though he was wondering if Deidara would actually do anything if he was brought to it...

"Bye bye Saso-kun... I'll come visit sometime next week," he waved as he turned to leave only to hear both people in the room yell: "Don't!"

Sasori looked over at the blonde. He was shaking as though he was scared. "Deidara are you ok?" He asked.

"Are you?" He questioned looking over at the red head and dropped the knife moving towards him; brushing his hand delicately against the flesh wound. The red head flinched but nodded. "Luckily it's only a scrape..." The blonde sighed in relief.

"You looked scared there... So are you ok?" The red head questioned only to be pulled into a consuming hug.

"As long as you're ok, I'm fine... The only thing I was afraid of was losing you..." he smiled down at the red head before their lips met in hot passion. "I'll be fine as long as you're by my side..."

**Tasha: Well, well done Deidara! You saved Sasori!**

**Deidara: Um… yeah… So, why do I have to go back with living with Itachi next chapter?**

**Tasha: Because, you do…**

**Deidara: But why? No offence to Itachi, but Sasori's so much better!**

**Tasha: Aren't you excited for Itachi coming back? Him and Kisame are gonna show you lot a whole lot of pictures; have a conversation with you two about uke's and seme's…**

**Deidara: I don't want to know…**

**Tasha: Oh, but you do!**

**Deidara: Really I don't…**

**Tasha: I'll say what you want to know and what you don't want to know I'm the writer… Oh and I'll leave people on a hint and if people have read carefully enough and have a good memory you'll know where this is leading… We're going to have a game of cards in the last chapter! Yes, finally my favorite chapter!!**

**Deidara: So, next times yours favorite chapter?**

**Tasha: Yep! Though, your favorite chapter won't be coming for awhile Deidara… Well see ya when I see ya!**

**Deidara: Bye bye! We love you more when you review!**

**Tasha It's rude to say that Dei…**

**Deidara: And your point?**

**Tasha… Never mind…**


	16. Chapter 17

"Itachi

"Itachi!" Deidara yelled waving his arms, so his friend could see him and Sasori within the crowd.

"Hello Deidara," He answered back once he and Kisame had thought through the crowd to get over to their friends. "Hi Sasori," he nodded his head in the red head's direction.

Sasori nodded in return and Kisame brought him and Deidara into a tight hug. "Oh, we haven't seen you in such a long tie!" He yelled suffocating them both.

"Kisame... Let go..." Sasori managed between breaths. It was hard to breath when you were being bear hugged.

"Oh, can't I miss my friends?" He pouted.

"You can if you let us go!" He managed to say; he was let go. "Come on I've brought my car to get us back..."

The second they had entered the blonde's and raven haired man's apartment. Deidara refused to let go of Sasori, hugging him tightly as though his life depended on it. And, no mater what any one said it didn't work.

"Come on Deidara, it's not like you won't see me..." The red head managed to say.

"But, I don't want to go..." He pouted. "My Danna..."

"Um... I have a deal..." Itachi was smirking and looked over at the two surprised men. "Let's have a game of cards..."

"What are you my mother?" The blonde questioned.

"Itachi... Don't you think that's a little stupid, no one's been able to beat you in years..." Kisame muttered, obviously worried, while Sasori stood there confused.

"What's he going on about?" The red head questioned.

"Remember I told you Itachi decides where I sleep, well it's, because he won a game of cards with my mother remember?" Deidara explained; Sasori remembered. It wasn't his actual mother, though it was his foster mother and she had gambled with Itachi to decide where Deidara lived.

"Yep and I'll gamble Deidara's sleeping arrangements with you Sasori..." He smirked as he looked over at the red head. Sasori didn't mind where the blonde slept as long as he could still see him... But, Deidara wouldn't let him go and would be crying claiming he was leaving him if he didn't at least try... But, then what Kisame had said just now... It was true Itachi hadn't been beat at a game of cards, but Sasori never really played so they didn't know he could actually be really good...

He sighed. "Fine..." He mumbled and Itachi squealed in delight... It seems he really wants to play cards... The raven haired male ran off to some draws and pulled out a pack of cards.

"I challenge you to a duel Sasori!" He yelled happily.

"Don't need to make it sound as though this was some stupid Yu-gi-oh tourement..." The red head sighed and they sat down at one of the desks. "Ok... So, what are we playing?"

"Oh, yes one more card!" Itachi yelled! He was winning at rum and Deidara seemed a little sad. He wanted Sasori to win. Kisame was next to him and looked sympathetic for Deidara, but had a glint in his eye as though he knew who was going to win...

"Well done," The red head stated using an emotionless tone. He picked up his hard smirked as he threw out one card and put all seven cards down. He had two groups of cards, both had the Ace, King, Queen and one had an added Jack in. "But, it looks as though I win..."

Itachi looked down in disbelief. Kisame smirked, he knew the red head was good, seeing as they had known each other for years; meanwhile Deidara went through an emotion tornado. He was shocked, then happy, then excited and then extremely happy. So he pounced on Sasori.

"Yes! You won! You beat Itachi! You so win!" He yelled happily, while the other's just smiled at him, though Sasori was choking a little bit having been thrown on the floor from Deidara's surprised weight.

"Um... Looks like you'll be living together from now on..." Itachi smiled. "But, before either of you leave. He pulled them both up and pushed them down on the couch, Deidara landing on the red head's lap. "We must admire pictures, which were developed this morning!" He sat next to the two bringing Kisame to sit next to him and pulled out two packs full of photos.

The first one was that of Itachi sleeping, with a little girl with hair which looked like it would touched the floor when she was walking around. Her hair was blue, and she looked a lot like Kisame, his younger sister; both Kisame and Itachi went on a whole rant about each photo they had until they came across photo with Kisame's eldest out of his younger brother's holding hands with his boyfriend.

"Aw! Look at him!" Kisame yelled happily.

"Yeah... You know it reminds me of the first time we met..."

_I was walking along the street whistling to myself. I was late, but I really couldn't care, it was Tobi's fault for calling me out when I was half asleep. I continued walking without a care in the world... Well, that was until I bumped into something or someone. I felt my self being pulled towards the ground by gravity. I closed my eyes hard. Damn it was going to hurt!_

_But... I didn't feel a thing... I opened my eyes and looked above me... A taller man, with dark blue hair and he looked as though he had a blue shine to his flesh in the moonlight._

_"Watch it there girly," he stated smiling._

_I pulled back. "I'm so not a girl!" I yelled. I hated when people called me that. So, I had long black hair, that doesn't decide your gender! He smiled and I walked off... He followed. "Are you following me or something?" I questioned him._

_"Why of course not girly, just heading this way too," he smiled._

_"Whatever..." I muttered and continued walking on. I shivered, why did I forget my coat? It was so cold! I walked on scared slightly by the sounds of the night. I knew it was only natural, but it freaked me out some times... I felt someone hold onto my hand tightly. I looked around to see the blue haired man. "What are you doing?!" I hissed._

_"Holding your hand unless this is called something different where you come from..." he smiled, obviously enjoying his self. I growled._

_"I know that, I meant why..." I muttered._

_"You look scared..." He answered and looked away a slight blush flaming up his cheeks. "I thought you needed someone to make you feel better..." He smiled down at me; I looked away. My heart was racing and made me feel strange... Whereas, my mind was telling me this was a complete stranger... Why would I allow someone to touch me... Someone I didn't know!_

_"Thanks..." I muttered, before I realized I had, he smiled again._

_"Look there's Tobi..." he smiled._

_"Wah?! You know Tobi?!" I asked gaining Tobi's attention._

_"Yeah, and i know you're his cousin. What do you think I just hold random people's hands?" He questioned laughing. I felt my cheeks glow red. This was just embarrassing._

_"You might of. I don't even know who you are!" I snapped._

_"Oh, right.." He brought his hand away and put it in front of me. "Kisame..." I looked at his hand before shaking._

_"Itachi..."_

Sasori and Deidara had finally got away from the photos that seemed to never end; were back at there own apartment. Yep it's both of their now!

"I'm sleepy Danna..." The blonde complained.

"You could go asleep then..." The red head replied walking into his room, the blonde following; rested on the edge of his bed watching the red head. Deidara got up. He was impatient and didn't want to wait. He pulled the red head to the bed with him.

"Come to sleep with me..." He pouted.

The red head sighed, before smiling. "Might as well." He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pecked his lips. "Sleep well Dei..."

"You to..." The blonde muttered resting his arms and head on Sasori's chest before sleep took over.

Sasori kissed his golden locks before muttering. "Sweet dreams..."

**And I can't be bothered to interview anyone today. Too tired; I think I'm just about to be kicked off the computer, so enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 18

"Explain to me again why did I decide to come

"Explain to me again why did I decide to come?" Sasori muttered to his self as he rested his hand against his eyes in embarrassment. Tobi was blushing and hip cupping repeatedly, clinging onto a toy that looked scarily a lot like Zetsu. Hidan, who was let out of hospital a few days ago, was yelling drunken songs and slurring all the time while doing so. Itachi and Kisame were drunk and blushing while they stuck each other tongues down each other's throats. Pein was laughing, while Deidara and Konan were actually doing work, serving drinks.

It was the re-grand opening of the bar Akatsuki, which Deidara and Zetsu worked in. Seeing as it was open again it was busy and sadly enough the only people doing work were Konan and Deidara, because Zetsu was in hospital for another two days, and he would be on crouches for a few weeks after that, and Pein couldn't be bothered and was gossiping with everyone else.

Of course Akatsuki being a famous pub, meant that most were getting drunk, though Sasori had promised Zetsu and Kakuzu to get Tobi and Hidan back home safe and sound, as well as Kisame and Itachi, so he wasn't drinking, but he didn't mind he didn't like alcohol much anyway; he was enjoying watching Deidara work. He looked so cheerful working, and Sasori didn't even mind watching people flirt with him, he knew that the blonde loved him and it made him happy.

"Sasori!" The red head turned at the familiar voice. "I didn't suspect to see you here!" It was Kankuro with his to siblings. "How's life treating you?" He questioned.

"Ok, and yourself?" Sasori questioned.

"I'm brilliant! Got a girlfriend yet?" He questioned.

"Um... Actually..." He was cut off as Deidara strolled over and pecked his lips.

"Actually he's got a boyfriend," he smiled sweetly and took the three's orders before strolling off happily.

"Whoa! Didn't know you swung that way!" Kankuro stated and sat on the table next to Sasori's and his friends.

"Has Orochimaru attacked recently?" The blonde girl questioned; Kankuro stared at his sister blankly.

"Why would Orochimaru attack...?" He trailed off.

"Um... No..." Sasori answered with a lie, he really didn't like talking about the snakelike man. Temari smiled as though she was glad, but Gaara gave him a look of disbelief.

"That's good!" Temari cheered. "That means he shouldn't bother you for a while!"

"And why's that?" The eldest red head questioned.

"Because, he was last seen heading towards Suna!" She yelled happily. "And we've got a group of police waiting for him there!" Sasori nodded showing he understood.

"It's about fucking time too!" Hidan yelled and sloppily wrapped an arm around Sasori's waist. "Poor Sasori and Deidara! Have gone through so much, because of the fucking bastard."

"Get off Hidan!" Sasori yelled trying to push the silver haired man off of him.

"Aw!" he yelled falling onto the poor red head. "But, I thought I was fucking loved!"

"Get off of me you drunken idiot!" Sasori yelled only to get the silver haired man to fall asleep on him.

"Deidara, I'll be back later Hidan needs to get home now as well as Tobi!" He pulled both of them out, Hidan complaining about being too sober and Tobi in fits of giggles.

"Alright see ya when you get back Danna!" He called after the departing red head.

Later:

"Sasori!" The blonde threw his self at his love. "Missed you!"

"I've only been gone about an hour..." The red head stated.

"And I missed you, how come it took you so long anyway?" He questioned.

"Well, Tobi kept running to flowers and started talking to them and kissing them claiming they were Zetsu and Hidan kept trying to pull me into his bed saying something about me being a giant talking pillow that Kakuzu refused him to buy, so..." He trailed off after explaining the strange acts of their two friends.

"Well, anyway we can go now! Come on Itachi!" Deidara called back and Itachi came out with Kisame totally coiled around each other. They all sat down in Sasori's car Deidara up front with him and their two friends at the back.

"So, have you two had sex?" Itachi tore away from Kisame long enough to ask.

An uncomfortable silence fell on the group. "I take your silence as a no... You really should it's fun..." The raven haired man told them.

"Especially with you as uke..." Kisame muttered and pushed Itachi down on the seat.

"Not in my car," Sasori commanded and got Kisame's pleading puppy eyes staring at his from the mirror.

"But... But Sasori..." He muttered.

"Go in your own house," he stated and pointed towards their house.

"YAY!" The blue haired male yelled pulling the eager raven haired male with him, Itachi waving good-bye as they entered their house.

Sasori drove back to his apartment, silence surrounding them as though it was the worst thing alive. They parked and traveled up to their own room, Deidara laying next to Sasori, Sasori laying next to Deidara. the same question traveling through both of their minds were they really ready?

**And this... Is kinda short. OMG! Next chapter we have Deidara's and Sasori's inner turmoil over this question and great news for their band can you guess what it is?? You get cookies if it's right! **

**Itachi: Can I have a cookie?**

**HEY! Itachi!**

**Itachi: What?**

**I didn't know you were here! Anyway, what's it like losing to Sasori Danna??**

**Itachi: I LET him win… **

**Of course you did…**

**Itachi: (Sulks)**

**Um… Anyway, how was your holiday with Kisame??**

**Itachi: Well, you see there (Twenty hours later) And in the end it was so amazing!!**

**Ok… Well, you've just wasted our whole talking time ok… OMG! I realized that this story should be coming to an end in a about five chapters time!**

**Itachi: WHAT?!**

**I know! Well, see ya when I see ya!! **


End file.
